She Walks In Beauty
by pishymishy
Summary: Sequel to "One of Those Nights"--Now Completed Legolas/Arwen-- “It is a fair tale, though it is sad, as are all the tales of Middle-earth, and yet it may lift up your hearts.”
1. Dangerous Territory

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: A sequel to "One of those Nights." And just for the sake of the story, lets pretend elves sleep with their eyes closed. Otherwise, its just too weird!!( Reviews always welcomed!  
  
--- Dangerous Territory ---  
  
Arwen felt like she was glowing. She felt like she was bathed in light that tickeled her toes and made her flush with warmth. It reached into her very soul and eminated out the tips of her delicate fingers. In this one moment, she was perfectly content. A mixture of earthly musk and something very distinct and familiar welcomed her nose as she breathed in the early morning rays.  
  
His breath tickled her forehead as it swept tiny hairs across the seemless ivory of her skin. Strong arms embraced her and held her close to his own body. She felt at peace. Loved. And she was glowing.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
A surge of panic swelled in her chest and fear crossed her face when she realized that the comforting arms around her were not of her beloved Aragorn, but of someone else.  
  
She was greeted with the angelic face of her beloved friend Legolas.  
  
She exhaled slowly and her fear was once again replaced by comforted joy. In her relief she couldnt help but smile at the irony of it all. She supposed it would be dangerous for her to wake up in the arms and bed of someone who was not Aragorn, but with Legolas it was different. They were never ever anything but platonically affectionate and she didn't regard him or his bed chamber as dangerous territory.  
  
Aragorn knew of their nocturnal activities. He had always known, for they had not tried to keep it a secret. And they wouldn't be able to even if had they tried, for the gossip about the two elves was forever being spread in whispers and secret mutterings. Aragorn knew of their long history and respected their relationship. However, he still didn't appreciate or understand Arwen running to Legolas' bed chamber in the middle of the night. Whenever he approached her on the subject, she would always laugh and wonder at Aragorn's jealousy. She tried to reassure him repeatedly that there was no reason for suspicion or jealousy. This brought little comfort to Aragorn. But neither Legolas nor Aragorn spoke of the midnight rendevous.  
  
Arwen relished in the quiet moment of the morning to once again, gaze upon him.  
  
He had changed so much and yet so little in all the time she had known him. He still had beautiful sun-kissed hair but instead of it being untamed and wild, it now was well kept. Legolas still had piercing blue eyes, but lost the innocence they once held. They pooled in rich colours, showing a deep variety of emotions and moods. His brow ceased with the troubles of the world.  
  
Subconciously Arwen raised her hand to touch his cheek. Instantly, those enticing blue orbs were staring straight at her...into her. Past her skin and into her soul. And these eyes, which always held love for her now held something else.  
  
Desire.  
  
Lust.  
  
And Arwen was rendered breathless. She knew not what to do; his eyes held her gaze and for the life of her she could not break free.  
  
And slowly, ever so slowly, she saw him inch his face towards hers.  
  
Arwen could feel a blush creeping up from the bottom of her stomach and warming every part of her body. Her heartbeat was beating painfully loud within her ears. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he closed his eyes and tilted his head.  
  
Arwen knew not what to do.  
  
His breath tickled the entrance of her mouth, hovering. And all she could do but close her eyes and wait for contact.  
  
It never came.  
  
Instead she heard his sharp intake of air as he pulled away from her, as if he was awoken from dream. Arwen's eyes flickered open but could not meet his stare. She gazed, unseeingly, past him.  
  
Then Legolas leaned over and placed a light kiss on the crown of her head, softly murmuring Amin hiraetha among the dark tresses. And with that he rose and left the room.  
  
Arwen released a breath she did not know she was holding.  
  
---  
  
Amin hiraetha: I'm Sorry....I think. If I'm wrong please correct me! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Fortune's Fool

A/N: So I think I'm gonna make this a little series of stories. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback!! And I'm still not sure if the elvish is right....soo...sorry if it is. Enjoy.  
  
--- Fortune's Fool ---  
  
Oh, I am fortune's fool. Legolas thought as he hastily fumbled to put on the shirt he grabbed while fleeing from his room. While fleeing from Arwen. He needed to get away from her and that cursed bed chamber.  
  
Legolas ventured deep into the woods and finally settled at the base of a great tree. Here, among the lush greens and undisturbed brush could he sort out what was plaguing his mind. Arwen. More specifically, Arwen and himself.  
  
What had happened up there? Or rather, what almost happened? What had he almost allowed himself to do?  
  
Arwen. His truest friend. He had known her through many seasons, through the best and worst of Middle-Earth. The one soul that he confided everything to and who he watched grow from a free spirited elfling to the beautiful and graceful Lady of Imladris, the Evenstar of her people. Perhaps she would be the only one who ever understood him; the one who he knew, deep within his very being, that he loved. Legolas knew he loved Arwen. He felt its confirmation in every fiber of his body... but was he in love with her?  
  
No, he wasn't.  
  
But even as these words raced through his mind, Legolas could not forget the way she felt in his arms... her small yet delicate form pressed against him perfectly. He could not ignore the way her hair smelled of fresh lilacs and morning dew, or the way her gown hugged her every curve. He could not erase from his mind the way her violet eyes drew him in, or how she radiated with ethereal beauty in the warm morning light.  
  
No, he did not love her.  
  
Yet he remembered the moment where he was so close to her lips, he could practically taste her on his mouth. And, could let himself hope that she was waiting for him to kiss her? Welcoming him?  
  
He didn't have a chance to find out. In that moment he regained his composure, remembering who she was and who he was.  
  
He could not love her.  
  
Legolas would not dare to betray Aragorn, who he cared for and respected deeply. He would not betray Aragorn and Arwen's relationship with his fleeting moment of lust. He would not betray Arwen to his momentary and selfish desires. And he dare not betray his own relationship with Arwen, for it was the greatest thing he'd ever known or felt, and he could not bare to be without such a friendship.  
  
It was settled...he had made a mistake. But he would not let it happen again. Or almost happen. Legolas was sure his new feelings for his friend were all but temporary, something that he would not risk Arwen for.  
  
--------  
  
Arwen lay perfectly still in Legolas' bed. Her mind reeling for what had just happened. For what she almost let happen. Tears leaped to her eyes and it was all she could do but seek comfort in the dissipating heat left by Legolas. The sheets and pillow smelled of him...and of her. What was she doing? In the wake of his presence, Arwen replayed moment after antagonizing moment of that morning in her mind. Everything inside of her was jumbled and she desperately tried to make sense of it all.  
  
Was she happy that he had tried to kiss her? Was she disappointed that he didn't? Was she grateful that he snapped out of it at the last second? She didn't know what she was feeling. Still more questions continued to plague her.  
  
What would have happened if he didn't stop... would she have allowed him to kiss her? Would she have found the strength to resist him? And what of Aragorn?  
  
Aragorn. Fresh tears rushed down her cheeks as she thought of the man she loved. Arwen hated herself. Mostly, she hated herself because she knew that if Legolas had not stopped the kiss...she wouldn't have. She hated herself for betraying Aragorn, for allowing herself to be tempted. She hated herself for not having enough strength and faith in their love.  
  
How could she face him again? How could she face either of them again?  
  
She was weak, and she hated herself for it.  
  
No, she would overcome this. The determination of the Evenstar shone through as she resolved to be stronger than all her weaknesses. She would not be tempted again, she would not give in.  
  
She, at least, owed this to Aragorn.  
  
But mostly, she owed this to herself.  
  
--------  
  
He had been gone the entire day. Arwen was doubtful if he should attend the Sheelala celebration, the reason for his stay in Rivendell.  
  
A knock at her door disturbed her as she placed a few sprigs of flowers in her hair. It was a message that the Prince of Mirkwood was waiting for her. Somewhat surprised, Arwen took one last look in the mirror and braced herself for the meeting with Legolas.  
  
--------  
  
She found him in a small open courtyard, dressed in rich warm tones of spring. His was not facing her so she took notice of the well toned muscles of his back. Impeccable. The butterflies within Arwen's stomach were now going mad with each step closer she took towards him.  
  
Legolas had sensed her presence quite some time ago, but only now turned to face her.  
  
I am fortune's fool, he whispered to himself once more as his eyes fell on her radiant beauty. Dressed in plums and violets, her gown gave the appearance that she effervescently floating towards him. Her hair was piled loosely on her head, a simple tiara accented the dark locks. But it was her eyes that pierced his heart.  
  
Her eyes captured him. Glimmering violet that held both affection and uncertainty looked up at him under dark lashes.  
  
Something moved within his heart and he cursed it for betraying him. Oh, he was fortune's fool.  
  
"Legolas..." Arwen spoke softly as she came to a stop before him.  
  
"Amin nauva auta yeste" He breathed. "You must forgive me. I knew not what I was doing. But you must believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for my actions. I would not betray you, or Aragorn by acting in such a manner. "  
  
"Mellonamin, there is nothing to forgive," Her voice was soothing to his soul. "I do not doubt your loyalty or honor, for I trust you with my heart. But pray, answer me this, do you love me?"  
  
Legolas knew not what to do. His heart was beating wildly against his chest, moved to feel things never felt before by anyone, elf-kind or mortal.  
  
"Yes," It came out as a harsh whisper. "I love you. But it is not of romance. I love you as a great friend; of the same love a brother has for a sister. Indeed I would do anything for you and to protect you beyond all harm of this world. But nay, I am not in love with you."  
  
Arwen knew not to be happy or saddened by the news. But alas, it was so and she supposed it was the answer she wanted to hear out of him.  
  
She gave him a hesitant smile. "Well, we can put this behind us."  
  
Legolas offered his arm to her and she took it gratefully as they entered the great hall.  
  
------  
  
The celebration lasted well into the night. As always when the two elves were together, many whisperings about their relationship were murmured from ear to ear. The way the two danced and looked at each other, one could only guess as to why they were not set to be married. Indeed, they had the blush of love radiating from their faces.  
  
But the two had just finished a dance when a great commotion was heard on the far side of the hall. A weary and dark figure pushed past the crowd and into the light.  
  
"Aragorn..." Arwen managed to say before she let go of Legolas' hand and ran to embrace him.  
  
Legolas' heart grew heavy. He was happy to see his friend again, but it pained him to see Arwen's affections given so freely to the mortal.  
  
It was then that Legolas slipped into the shadows and into the night.  
  
Indeed, he was fortune's fool.  
------  
  
Sheelala: Spring Festival  
  
Mellonamin: Friend  
  
Amin nauva auta yeste: I will go first 


	3. A Kiss In The Wind

Disclaimer: Not mine. In this chapter I used both lines from the movie and books...see if you can find them!  
  
A/N: Um, thanks to anyone who has given me feedback/reviews, I truly appreciate it. If you don't like how/what I'm writing, let me know! Reviews always welcome.  
  
Dedicated to Jessie-Greenleaf for the constant support to keep me going when I get too lazy or discouraged.  
  
------ A Kiss in the Wind ------  
  
Legolas stood alone on a balcony in Minas Tirth. The wind picked up his golden hair and whimsically played with it, a contrast to his own brooding form. He gazed out onto the darkening horizon, seeing the line of fair folk approach the white city. Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men, rode and beside him upon a grey palfrey rode Arwen his daughter, Evenstar of her people.  
  
Arwen.  
  
His heart dreaded what he knew was inevitable.  
  
She had come to marry Aragorn. ------  
  
Gimli found the elf staring towards the oncoming entourage approaching the city.  
  
"You seem quiet, even for you," Gimli's voice pierced the silence.  
  
"Do not think anything of it Elf Friend. I am just weary and longing to be at home," Legolas replied but stood unmoving.  
  
"It is the truth lying in all our hearts. But how can one be ill and longing on such a fine day?"  
  
To this Legolas did not respond.  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Gimli?"  
  
"Love," he snorted at the word. "Who can claim to have experienced such a feeling? Nay, I have never been so privileged, although I can attest with my whole being that I have never been moved to feel such a feeling any more than when I was graced with the presence of Lady Galadriel."  
  
Legolas smiled at this. Indeed it was a wonder that an dwarf should be so smitten by an elf. Then again, his own relationship with the dwarf was unexpected.  
  
"And what of you Master Elf? Surely with the many centuries to your name you have been entranced by some fair maiden."  
  
Legolas looked towards the sky for a moment, then at Arwen as she reached the entrance of the city. He was exhaled slowly and was silent.  
  
Gimli knew not what was going on in his mind, and the lighthearted jesting had suddenly turned serious under Legolas' intense gaze. A gaze which was now focused on him as Legolas turned to face the dwarf.  
  
"No." Came the short and simple reply. ------  
  
Gimli and Legolas went to the gates to greet the arriving party. Arwen was first embraced by Aragorn and the meeting pulled at Legolas' heart strings. She then went around to each of the fellowship and embraced them warmly, whispering words of gratitude, joy and praise that brought new light to their eyes and comfort to their souls.  
  
She finally stood before him.  
  
He greeted her in the old ways of their people. And she noticed he barely looked her in the eye. In truth, her heart was so overjoyed at the mere sight of him that she wanted to cry out of sheer gladness, but she kept her composure. And when she embraced him, she felt his muscles tense beneath her touch. She only hugged him tighter and buried her head in his shoulder, refusing to accept such a cold and sterile welcome from her friend.  
  
Realizing that he couldn't win, Legolas slowly lifted his arms and encircled her back. He heard her exhale against his chest and he entangled his hand in the strands of her hair. They said nothing for they both felt more in that single embrace than any words could have described.  
  
There were but few who witnessed that which had started out as awkward meeting come to bloom, for though it felt like eternity for the two elves, it lasted mere seconds. And the two that counted amongst those who watched were Aragorn and Lord Elrond.  
  
------  
  
He found her sitting alone in the room that had been prepared for her.  
  
In the time since the Sheelala Celebration, Legolas had retreated to his home in Mirkwood, not returning to Rivendell until the Council of Elrond. He had been utterly thrown by his feelings for Arwen, and needed to explore his emotions and thoughts fully before facing her again. And his final conclusion was simple. So simple he did not know why he had never seen it before.  
  
He loved Arwen in more ways than he could imagine.  
  
And she was in love with someone else.  
  
And today was her wedding day.  
  
Arwen could feel the tension in the room when Legolas entered. She could feel the tension in their relationship. The tension that had begun the day of the Sheelala Celebration. Their relationship had changed somehow, if it is possible for change to occur without action, for she had not seen nor heard from him until he departed with the nine for the quest of the ring. Even then, it was a short and bittersweet reunion. He was so cold to her, not in actions nor words, but she just felt so...isolated from him. He receded to a place that she could not enter, because he would not let her. And while she was always ecstatic to see him, his indifferent attitude towards her pained her heart.  
  
And oh, how she missed him.  
  
Legolas knew not why he was there. Perhaps he just wanted to see her one last time, as he knew her. Not as the Lady of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond, the Evenstar of her people, soon to be Queen of Men and Elves...no these were names others knew her as. No, he wanted to see his Arwen.  
  
His Arwen. The little girl he met centuries ago, who he first despised then befriended. Who would sneak out of her room at all hours of the night and go on grand adventures with him. Who would kissed his knees after he'd fallen during their races. Who let him hold her hand when they were alone in dark places. When they got too old for the games of their youth, the one who walked with him in the comfort of nature. Who could sing and dance away all his worries and fears. Finally, the Arwen that he loved with his entire being.  
  
He wanted to remember her as she was to him. His Arwen who would stay the same in his heart even his time betrayed them both.  
  
Arwen saw the remorseful look in his eyes.  
  
"What troubles you friend?" she spoke tentatively.  
  
"Forgive me, for I would not have it that you and I should be upset with each other, though I fear the thoughts in my mind would bring forth such action. Believe that I would not bring suffering and misery to you here if not for my heart telling me that I must speak."  
  
She held his hands and urged, "I would not have it that you should be troubled so. Please, tell me what is stirring in your mind."  
  
"Things are changing. Things will change between us." He spoke softly, "I do not want you to marry Aragorn."  
  
Arwen was dumbstruck. She dropped his hands and looked at him in utter disbelief.  
  
"I do not think it is up to you to decide whom I am to marry."  
  
"Arwen...he is mortal..." He tried again, but was cut off by Arwen who was growing upset.  
  
"This I know and understand. What I do not understand is why you are saying this. How could you say such a thing? You are his friend, his and mine."  
  
"I am..."  
  
"Then why is it that my greatest friend cannot be happy for me on my wedding day? How is it possible that you cannot share in my joy?"  
  
"Arwen, I am indeed selfish. I cannot embrace your happiness because I can not get over my own sorrow. I cannot bear the thought that I am losing you."  
  
The light in her eyes changed and her expression grew soft.  
  
"But you shall not lose me..."  
  
"Nay, time will betray us both. Today is not only the day that you and Aragorn wed, but it is the day you forsake your immortality and your people. Lost to the world of men...and to share in their doom." His voice was sad as he spoke the words.  
  
"Oh but Legolas, if you only felt what I feel for him...if you only knew what it feels like...you would know why I choose this fate. Please, try to understand... I love him."  
  
"I do not understand how you could give it all up so easily."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes and she did nothing to try and control them.  
  
"Do not make it seem like I give no regard for my people...it is the hardest choice I have ever had to make, indeed, will ever make. I know fully the sacrifice I am laying down and it pains me more than can be described. I would like nothing more to have the best of both worlds, but my fate is not written so."  
  
"And you are ready and prepared to make such a sacrifice? To leave all your people... your father."  
  
Tears ran freely as she paused, rethinking her decision. "For my love...yes."  
  
"And me?"  
  
She did not respond but looked up at him with sad eyes as large tears ran down her face.  
  
"You will age and die, leaving me here alone. There will be no comfort for me. No comfort to ease the pain of your passing. Through all my travels I shall be shadowed by my loss. I will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here I will dwell, bound to my grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of my life are utterly spent. And even in death you will be kept from me, never to be reunited again. This shall be my fate. And though you are ready to accept yours, I fear mine."  
  
He turned from her then, the truth of his words chilling his very soul and brought tears to his own eyes. Arwen understood then the magnitude of his grief. The weight of it hit her with full force and the sorrow she felt for him in that moment went unparalleled. She moved to hug his back and spoke to him through her sobs.  
  
"I can only hope that one day you shall find a love that will shine through the darkness in your heart. That you may too experience love to melt away your grief and chase away your shadows. A love that will bring comfort to your heart and to your soul. Then you will know that no matter what may happen, I shall never be parted from you...for there is a place in my very soul that no one can touch or take away...and there you and I will live on until the end of days."  
  
------  
  
And Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer, and the tale of their long waiting and labours was come to fulfillment.  
  
Legolas stood silently amongst the others gathered and watched the love of his life slip through his fingers like grains of sand.  
  
And as Men, Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits and Wizards embraced and cheered for their new Queen, a golden haired Elf blew a kiss, an ode to the past and hope for the future, into the wind.  
  
------ 


	4. Better or Worse

Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
------  
  
Better or Worse  
  
------  
  
He walked amongst the shadows of the trees, singing a song that was carried to all living things surrounding him. Rays of the golden sun broke through the forest canopy as the leaves were tossed by the light breeze. His voice was soothing and calm and the trees piqued with the voice of the firstborn. He sat at the base of a large tree and sang the song that filled his heart.  
  
Lay of Luthien....  
  
While still beautiful and romantic, the underlying pain and suffering of all parts involved gripped his heart fiercely. This was Arwen's fate. He mourned the fallen star, lost to the world of men.  
  
He contemplated his decision to keep his true feelings hidden from her and allow her to marry Aragorn. Was he better or worse for it? Surely, he was better off having remained silent. The burden she carried upon herself did not need added weight for it was heavy enough. And the burdens carried by everyone as they witnessed the union between the King of Men and the Evenstar were alone enough to crush the heart. Indeed, it was bittersweet. How beautiful and pure was their love that none could taint it, although there would be sad partings and broken hearts left in its wake. Hearts like his.  
  
It was better to keep to himself. He had accepted his feelings towards Arwen, but they were still betrayal. They were wrong. He was wrong. And hopeless. She could never, given all of time, love him like he loved her.  
  
"if you only felt what I feel for him...if you only knew what it feels like...you would know why I choose this fate."  
  
He knew what she felt for Aragorn...what it was like to be in love. It was the way he felt about her. And he knew that it was enough. Enough to sacrifice his entire being just to be with her. She was reason enough for him to forsake everything he held dear. She was his everything.  
  
"I can only hope that one day you shall find a love that will shine through the darkness in your heart. That you may too experience love to melt away your grief and chase away your shadows. A love that will bring comfort to your heart and to your soul. Then you will know that no matter what may happen, I shall never be parted from you...for there is a place in my very soul that no one can touch or take away...and there you and I will live on until the end of days."  
  
He had found someone to love, it was her.  
  
Legolas, like Arwen, had also made a choice. He had chosen to love her, and this choice doomed him to live his life unloved. He would always be her silent and strong companion, seeing her through many seasons, but never anything more. Never her lover.  
  
------  
  
She landed soundlessly on the bed, content to be alone. Whenever Arwen had a quiet moment to herself she couldn't help but think of Legolas.  
  
Where would his path lead him? She was so unsure and afraid for her beloved friend.  
  
"You will age and die, leaving me here alone. There will be no comfort for me. No comfort to ease the pain of your passing. Through all my travels I shall be shadowed by my loss. I will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here I will dwell, bound to my grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of my life are utterly spent. And even in death you will be kept from me, never to be reunited again. This shall be my fate. And though you are ready to accept yours, I fear mine."  
  
His words surprised her. The intense and raw emotion he displayed moved her heart and, even now, brought tears to her eyes. She had underestimated how much she had meant to him. How much he meant to her.  
  
She could not be so vain as to presume that he would never find someone to take her place in his life, so if not her...then whom? In her heart she wanted dearly that he should find someone. For it would indeed be an awful fate to suffer if all he had said came true.  
  
And she would be the source of his suffering.  
  
"And you are ready and prepared to make such a sacrifice? To leave all your people ... your father...and me?"  
  
She did not regret her choice. She would be far worse had she not married Aragorn, though she wished it did not come with so high a price. Even still, she could not help but think about what this meant to her friendship with Legolas. Of course their relationship would be different. She was married now, and made a Queen of Men...that would leave little time to spend carefree days in the lands of her people. She was being dragged into the mortal world where everyone had to do everything at once for time was precious and not on their side.  
  
Legolas had been nearest to her almost all her life, but now she had to pick her roles as wife and queen over him. She could almost feel the rift starting between them, and it hurt her to know that there was nothing she could do. Their lives were forever intertwined, this she knew, but not how their story would play out.  
  
------  
  
Her marriage to Aragorn was hard for him to stand by and watch. As much as he loved Aragorn, he loved her more and did not want to lose her. She had always been his lady and now he was loosing her to something that he could not fight nor slay with his arrows. He was loosing her to fate. There was nothing that he could do about it, and he knew this, and while it drove him mad...he was perfectly civil during the entire ceremony. It had been so difficult for him, being happy on the outside and miserable within every fiber of his being...but he did it for her. He also did the one thing that she did not have the heart to ask of him.  
  
He let her go.  
  
Without judgment nor anger, but with a quiet sadness as he stood alone and watched her choose her fate. Arwen had silently thanked him with her whole heart.  
  
------  
  
She would be better with Aragorn. Legolas could offer her all he had...all his love...but would it be enough? He knew in his heart that it was not. She was forever Aragorn's.  
  
He was a better elf for remaining loyal and true even when it killed him inside. He was worse because there would be no hope left for him. And no love could save him, save hers.  
  
She was worse because she would lose her beloved Legolas in the name of love.  
  
But they were both neither made better or worse by their decisions, they simply were. And their fates would lead them to places they never thought they'd be.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda weak!! I had to tie up a few things from the last chapter... and remember, reviews are much appreciated! 


	5. Past Revisited

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those of you out there who reviewed...I really do appreciate it!! Reviews make me happy! Oh, and don't worry about Arwen...she can yet redeem herself. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
------  
  
Past Revisited  
  
------  
  
...years later...  
  
Arwen was weary. She grew tired of the long years spent within the cold and overbearing walls of the mortal world. She longed to see the mountains, rivers and trees of her people. She longed to walk amongst the lands of her childhood, the lands which she held close to her heart. She decided that she would break away from the world of men, even just for a while.  
  
"My Lord, my heart desires to visit the lands of my people. I grow restless within these walls. I should very much like to visit the Garden of Elrond, where none now walk..."  
  
"Indeed, I see it in your eyes. Your soul has grown sick. I suspect that you would like to go immediately, however I shall not be able to accompany you."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"I have already sent word that I will be visiting in the land of Rohan, for it has been some time since I have seen our friends last. Perhaps we shall travel together to Rohan then to Rivendell..."  
  
"Nay, as much as I would like to once again be in the presence of such company, I would much prefer to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Then I will arrange a suitable escort..."  
  
"I do not desire nor have use for an escort. Though I have not been home for many years, I am fully capable of minding my own."  
  
"Arwen, it is for your protection."  
  
"I will be traveling to Rivendell and Lothlorien. When the elves were not yet gone from these shores no mortal eyes sought the way to the Golden Wood... I will uphold the law, for I am still elf-kind and dare not to break it."  
  
Aragorn saw the fierce determination in his wife's eyes and realized it was pointless to argue.  
  
The next day King Elessar bade farewell to his Queen as she rode off to greet the morning sun.  
  
------  
  
Besides being sick with longing, Arwen wanted to go home in commemoration of when her father, Elrond the Halfelven, passed over the sea.  
  
She missed him dearly.  
  
Riding day and night, Arwen noticed that the paths leading to Imladris were barely noticeable, for none now dwelt in Elven realms. It was as if the world changed to cover up and keep hidden its own private secret.  
  
Then finally, she came upon Rivendell in all its breathtaking glory.  
  
She dismounted and stood before its gates, anxious yet afraid but wholly remorseful. Memories flooded back to her and she relived them full force, her hand finding the cool stone of the fortress to keep her standing.  
  
He made is presence known to her then. Appearing next to her as he reached for her hand. She lifted her head then, eyes wet with unshed tears and together they entered the last homely house of the elves.  
  
------  
  
Arwen awoke in her bed, surprise registering on her face when she realized that it was her bed,in her room in Imladris. She had forgotten how she had ended up there, having been so exhausted from the journey. The last thing she remembered was walking with Legolas.  
  
Confused, Arwen quickly changed out of her soiled riding clothes and went to find her companion.  
  
He was firing away at targets. His arrows and his aim deadly accurate. He seemed not to notice her as she approached him.  
  
Then, "Le ab-dollen.."  
  
She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
He sighed. "I've been coming here every year since the day the 3 keepers sailed over the sea. It is about time you showed up."  
  
She sat down on a nearby bench. "Why have you not visited Gondor? Over the years, I have not seen you save barely a handful of times...and never more than a brief meeting."  
  
"I do not belong there."  
  
"Is it because of men or because of me? Have I done something to offend you?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"So instead you prefer to live in solitude, hiding behind the trees and desperately trying to hold on to a time that no longer has a place in this world?" She grew frustrated at his indifference.  
  
"Yes. As are you...otherwise, you wouldn't be here now."  
  
"Why do you treat me as if I were the enemy? In all our long years together you have never been so cold. But perhaps it is because you have forgotten what it is like to be in the presence of other beings."  
  
"And you have forgotten what it is like to be elf-kind."  
  
Arwen felt like she had just been slapped in the face.  
  
"I did not think that I should have lived to see this day. That in all our long years together our friendship should end in darkness. I would have liked to think that we would not be overthrown in the face of time's passage."  
  
He said nothing as he gathered his arrows from the target. Arwen tried again.  
  
"Legolas will you not speak with me? Will you abandon everything we once shared?"  
  
Finally, he turned to her. His voice lost all harshness and cruelty. Instead, it was deep and painful, fresh from reopened wounds.  
  
"My Lady, you have it all wrong. It was not I that abandoned you."  
  
------  
  
Le ab-dollen. - You're Late. 


	6. Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
A/N: These last chapters have been kinda on the eh, side. Many apologies, I promise it'll get better. As always, Thank you to to everyone for the wonderful reviews. You make me want to write, though you grace me with compliments far better than I deserve. Enjoy!  
  
------  
  
Two of a Kind  
  
------  
  
So much had changed. Changed almost beyond recognition. When did this occur? It was not so long ago that the halls of Imladris were filled with elves, and she herself content to be within its borders. And yet, it was so. The ways of old were no longer, and Imladris' wonder was no more. Instead was left a barren, stark cold reminder of the splendor of a time forgotten.  
  
Had she forgotten what it meant to be elf-kind?  
  
Arwen walked amongst the cluttered pathways and silent halls, remembering little things of her past. Of the grand hall filled with the warmth of her people during the celebrations hosted by her father. Of arguments and reconciles between her and her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Of the beautiful and regal presence of her mother that brought a lightness to her heart.  
  
She had forgotten.  
  
In the world of men she had lost all contact with her own people. With her own heritage. With herself.  
  
Dismayed and dishearten, Arwen found herself standing just outside two very lavish doors. Her father's chamber. Afraid to enter yet afraid not to, she forced herself to cross the threshold.  
  
It was dark and musty, having not seen the sunlight in ages. Lost were the essence of her father, Elrond Halfelven, for they were replaced by the scent of dark and dead things. Finding her way through the shadows, Arwen threw back the thick curtains and allowed the much missed sun to once again bathe the room with its light.  
  
Everything was covered in layers of suit. The elvish blankets that had once been bright and lively were now dull and gray as they lay untouched on the bed. Before her very eyes Arwen was once again only a mere elf-ling as she ran into her parents room and jumped on their bed, waking the two sleeping elves. Arwen's heart grew heavy then, she did not realize the full extent in which she missed her family.  
  
She ventured to her father's closet and found remnants of clothing, left behind for the Elves brought little with them over the sea and that which they brought was brought through necessity. She touched the soft fabrics, left surprising well maintained despite the years of neglect. Among those she found her favorite garment belonging to Lord Elrond. She carefully handled the robe with delicate hands, almost afraid that if she was too harsh it would crumble before her. Her fingers traced its intricate pattern and when she smelled it, it still held the scent of her father.  
  
She remembered one of her last meetings with him.  
  
"Arwen... there is nothing for you here, only death." Elrond's voice was determined as he spoke.  
  
Then he moved to comfort his daughter from the harsh reality he had brought to her, "Aim, ú-'erin veleth lîn?"  
  
"Gerich meleth nîn, ada."  
  
"Ada..." Arwen involuntary cried out, tears already streaming down her face. Then the Queen of Elves and Men crumbled to the floor, consumed by her grief, and cried while holding a garment belonging to her father.  
  
------  
  
Arwen ventured out into the gardens underneath a star less sky. She heard the soft humming of Legolas' voice and she sought him out amongst the overgrown greens of the garden.  
  
He heard her soft footsteps behind him yet continued his quiet humming. He was admiring the steady streams and waterfalls of Rivendell. Standing in his favorite view point selected when he was still a child.  
  
Arwen walked unseeingly, as if she were only guided by his voice. He saw that her usually vibrant violet eyes were now dark and hidden behind redness that only came from crying. He saw on her face the many streaks made by her tears from under puffy eyes. Eyes which were glossed over and unfocused. And he noticed that she was clutching a piece of clothing in her pale hands. As she got closer he recognized the fabric of that of his younger years and knew to whom it belonged. He could only guess what she had been doing. She came to rest on the soft grass, staring off into nothingness and he wondered if she even knew he was there.  
  
Legolas had vowed to himself that he should stay far from her ... for her presence too painful to bear. His heart could not take it...being so close to her and yet so far away. But it was worse when he was separated from her. He couldn't help but return to Rivendell or Lothlorien every year in hope that she too would return. Or going to Gondor just to catch a glimpse of her...only to disappear the next day. He was pathetic and he knew it but she had such a hold over him that he knew not how to break free.  
  
Yet he was moved by her once again even when he tried to remain indifferent. As he gazed upon the Lady of Imladris at her worst, he felt his resolve diminish.  
  
She was still beautiful. Still the noblest and fairest that now walked the earth. Despite the years, she had aged very little. Still having skin of the purest ivory, the dark hair of her youth and those enchanting violet eyes. She was indeed a sight to be seen. Even now, in her miserable state she was breathtaking.  
  
And the sight of her was heartbreaking. Finally, Legolas stopped his song and waited.  
  
"Nae saian luume," Her voice was raspy. "I have been away for far too long. You were right. I am ashamed of what I have become. I am a disgrace. What would my father think of me?"  
  
Legolas looked down at her, she was twisting and untwisting the garment in her hands. He sighed. He did not mean to bring on such misery. He sat down next to her.  
  
"He would think that you are brave and wise. He would see your strength and courage. And he would be proud that he should have a daughter worthy of the title as the Queen of Elves and Men. That even now the light of the Evenstar shines..."  
  
"Elves...what elves? There are none that dwell here save you and me. And you are wrong...the light of the Evenstar has diminished into nothing more than a mere glimmer."  
  
"Please do not be troubled. I was wrong in my accusations, I acted out of anger and frustration."  
  
"You spoke the truth. For it was I that abandoned all of this and now I should be alone to grieve at the loss." She now griped the cloth so tightly that her knuckles were white. "I turned from both the shadow and the twilight..."  
  
He gently took her hands and it seemed to break her from her trance. She finally met his stare, fresh tears were upon her eyes. "and you ... my beloved friend."  
  
"Legolas, how have I left you? Why have you not yet sailed over the sea?"  
  
"Though I do not belong here in these times, I belong wherever you are. And that is reason enough for me to stay in this world."  
  
"But I have treated you like an outcast! All these years...neglected. I do not blame you for being angry with me. And I would not blame you if you sailed tomorrow."  
  
"True, it was painful to see you so involved in the world of men that you had no time for your own people. But that does not mean I do not care for you. And it would grieve me beyond all things in this world if I were to ever be without your friendship."  
  
"How can you forgive me so easily?" she whispered, unbelieving.  
  
"Because I dare not turn my back on the last of my kin, my Queen, and my friend. If you do not know how much I care for you, then you know nothing at all. This..." He took her hands and placed them over his heart, "this is real."  
  
Then he laid his forehead against hers. "We still have time left to our story, and we shall find out the end together."  
  
------  
  
Aim, ú-'erin veleth lîn: Do I not also have your love?  
  
Gerich meleth nîn, ada: You have my love, father.  
  
Nae saian luume: It has been too long.  
  
Please review!!! ( 


	7. A Love Song for No One

A/N: Characters belong to Mr. Tolkien. The title "A Love Song for No One" is from Mr. John Mayer. The poem "She Walks in Beauty" is from Lord Byron and some lines adapted from "In Memoriam, A.H.H." by Tennyson. Now can you see that I don't have a creative bone in my body?? Thanks to those who reviewed ... hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
------  
  
A Love Song for No One  
  
------  
  
For many days after that Legolas and Arwen lived quite contentedly in Rivendell. They enjoyed talks remembering the past and shared hopes for the future. They enjoyed playful walks through roads not traveled in many years. They enjoyed quiet times where nothing needed to be said at all and above all, they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Legolas found that he was more in love than ever. It was a blessed torture, he got glimpses of how their lives would be if she were with him forever. Sometimes he allowed himself to believe that she was his and they were in their own little paradise. It was not hard for him to imagine, in Imladris they were the only two souls, left untouched by the world outside. He wished with all his heart that it were true. He realized more and more that it was her and only her that he needed in his life. She made him better and whole. Oh how he wished they could stay hidden forever.  
  
Soon they decided it was time to leave Rivendell for Lothlorien. They gathered what little they had brought with them and the next morning rode out in pursuit of the Golden Wood.  
  
------  
  
They traveled for some time and stopped frequently to rest. Legolas was constantly humming some soft tune under his breath, Arwen perceived that he probably sang it much for it seemed that he sang it without his knowing. Whenever she asked about it, he would promptly stop and change the subject. Then, after he'd forgotten that he wasn't to sing anymore, or when he thought she couldn't hear him, he'd start again. It seemed familiar and yet not at all. It was haunting...and it dawned on her that it was the song that he hummed when they were in the garden. It was soothing and she wished she knew the words, if there were any at all.  
  
Then when they were but a few hours from Lothlorien and resting for a bit she dared to ask him again.  
  
"Legolas, will you tell me what it is that you are always humming when you think I do not hear you?"  
  
He was looking into the horizon, the sunset painting the sky in rich hues of pink and purple like only nature can. "It is nothing."  
  
"Please, will you not share your wonderful song?"  
  
"It is a love song I wrote a long time ago."  
  
"A love song? May I ask for whom?"  
  
"For no one."  
  
"A love song for no one? I think you are a liar!"  
  
"Indeed," he hesitated. Then, "I wrote it for the one I love."  
  
"Won't you please tell me who has touched your heart?"  
  
He thought in earnest about her question. He realized that he owned it to his heart to tell her the truth. He turned to face her and she saw that instead of blushing or fidgeting as he often did when he was uncomfortable, he looked very serious. She quit her light jesting and became concerned. He moved closer to her and enveloped her in his arms. He exhaled into her hair and kissed the crown of her head lightly. Arwen could not help but smile at his affections. But something came that she did not expect. He moved towards her ear, and in a voice that seemed to come from within his very chest, he whispered "I wrote it for you."  
  
Then he looked at her with his deep blue eyes and softly and somewhat hesitantly began to sing,  
  
She walks in beauty, like the night Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light Which heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impair'd the nameless grace Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, A mind at peace with all below A heart whose love is innocent!  
  
It was filled with emotion that she never knew he felt...for her. His thumbs were circling the backs of her hands. She stood with her mouth slightly ajar, shocked.  
  
"My lady, you asked me why I have not yet sailed to the Blessed Lands...why I do not visit Gondor. It is because I love you. I am in love with you. A love deeper than that given to a sister, as I have once before claimed. It is a deeper love, one I thought I could never feel. You mean more to me then you shall ever know. And it is a sweet torture to be with you but not to have you. I know that you will always be the one for me. My better half ... my whole reason for being.  
  
I could not live to see you married, yet could not live separate from you entirely. So I am trapped. Trapped between loving you and leaving you. And I know I speak betrayal to you, but my heart has grown weary from harboring this love I have for you. So out of respect for both you and Aragorn, I have kept my distance...and my peace. It is ironic that I should have known you for centuries before Aragorn was even born, yet he came to the knowledge that he loved you before the idea even entered my mind. We love the same Elven princess and its just my luck that he realized it first.  
  
Often I wonder how our lives would have changed if I had realized my feelings sooner...told you earlier. But that is nothing more that hopeful wishing. For in my heart I know that you could never love me."  
  
It was not an extremely romantic declaration of love. It was exactly what it was. And know it was out in the open.  
  
------  
  
"Behold me, for I cannot sleep, And like a guilty thing I creep At earliest morning to the door."  
  
Arwen knew that she should not have been there. Once again she found herself sleeping next to Legolas. She knew not what drew her to him, but like so many times before he accepted her without hesitation when she showed up next to his bed.  
  
She kept thinking about what he had said to her earlier. He loved her. Romantic love. She was unsure of how she felt about his confession.  
  
His words were so honest and pure. Heartfelt...and she saw for the first time his sort of miserable cage he was stuck in. Didn't he understand that she did love him? Wasn't her love enough? She chided herself for her nativity. Of course it wouldn't be enough. There was nothing worse in the whole of the world than to carry on when no one loves you.  
  
Arwen looked at the elf sleeping peacefully next to her. And something in her heart was so overwhelmed by the love she felt for him, even if she did not quite understand it herself. All she knew, all she needed to know, was that she needed him.  
  
Ever so slowly, she moved closer to him and gently kissed his brow. Legolas awoke immediately and confusion washed over his features when he saw Arwen. She was close to him, and was gently biting her lip. He could see her chest rising quickly as she moved to kiss cheek, realization hit him like a brick. He became nervous and panicked as she kissed his chin...tip of his nose....temple... Her hair tickled the tips of his ears as he lay panic- stricken.  
  
Legolas tried to pull away, " Arwen, what are you doing?" his voice was husky.  
  
She put a finger to his lips and whispered, "I want this. I want you," her voice was rich with desire.  
  
She leaned in to kiss his mouth and it was all he could do to oblige her. He could never say no to her, even now when his conscience desperately tried to stop him.  
  
At first it was clumsy and tender but grew more passionate as they both demanded more from the kiss.  
  
Legolas thought he must be in a dream. Had the Valar finally heard his wishes? He was kissing her. It was everything he wanted and more. He swore he felt tiny explosions go off when they kissed. And he knew that he could now die a happy elf.  
  
She tasted like vanilla and he gently sucked on her lip as if savoring her. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but smile. He was doing that to her. Oh, it was almost more than he could bear. He brushed his tongue across her lips, finally slipping into her mouth. She sighed contentedly and leaned her body into his. She was weightless in his arms as he pulled her on top of him. He could feel her lithe body through her light nightgown.  
  
She broke the kiss and trailed butterfly kisses to his ear. She licked his ear and felt him shiver beneath her. She smiled and nibbled on his earlobe, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Oh, the things she could do to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders and rolled them both over. He then found the joint where her neck and shoulder met, and drove her crazy with his incessant sucking and light kisses.  
  
Her fingers entangled his golden hair as he once again found her mouth. His hand traveled to lift the hem of her gown and drew lazy circles on her thigh. Arwen arched against him and he moved down to kiss her collarbone. Her skin was silk underneath his tongue ... and he could not get enough. She was like his drug. His tongue dared to dip even lower, but he stopped himself...unsure.  
  
Arwen pulled him up again for a kiss, murmuring "Do not deny me what I have long desired..."  
  
That was all he needed to hear.  
  
------  
  
Um, I was a little uncomfortable and unsure writing this chapter... did you like it, did you hate it?? Please review and let me know!! 


	8. Vulnerable

A/N: Characters are not mine. "Spend my Life with You" by Eric Benet and Tamia. I encourage all to listen and read at the same time, it helps a lot with what I'm trying to mold into some kind of storyline...plus it's fun! A very very special thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter...or any chapter for that matter. I am truly grateful for all the support. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Vulnerable  
  
------  
  
He stroked her shoulder lightly, drawing invisible patterns across her bare back. Her skin was porcelain beneath his finger tips, soothing to the touch.   
  
Legolas had to be in a dream. Nay, he thought, it was too good to be a dream. Yet, was it reality? He took a moment to infuse in his memory forever every movement, every whisper, every innocent touch and every passionate kiss...everything he felt and was still feeling.   
  
She was asleep in his arms and he held her close. It was all too perfect. They were perfect together.  
  
He lightly brushed his lips over her shoulder. She was perfect. Arwen turned over and moved to nuzzle his chest. She sighed contentedly and he swore she wore a small smile on her face. It was almost too much for him to bear. Yet fatigue drew him in and his light singing became a his lullaby.  
  
I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one  
  
And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure  
  
I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real  
  
Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
  
Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I  
  
And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed  
  
Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you  
  
------  
  
When Arwen awoke she was alone. All through the night she felt safe and warm; it had been the most magnificent evening she had ever experienced in a very long time. She was disappointed that she could not look upon her lover's face in the morning light. Already she missed his comforting embrace.  
  
Lying in his place was sprig of niphredil and a letter addressed to her.  
  
She smiled and opened the letter, Legolas' flowing script reached her eyes in the words of their people.   
  
Undomiel,  
  
I never knew such a day could come and the reality of you is better than any dream. My love, can we just feel this way together until the end of all time, can I just spend my life with you? I ask that you take time to understand what this all means to you and what path you wish to travel. But you now know where my affections lie and to whom my heart belongs. They shall remain constant, whatever your choice may be.  
  
Faithfully yours,  
Legolas  
  
------  
  
Arwen walked in the deserted wood of Lothlorien, taking in all she had to consider. She remembered the pain in her father's face and the departure of all her kin to the Undying Lands. She thought of all the fond memories she once shared with Aragorn and her heart was ashamed. But then as she thought of Legolas, and smelled the niphredil blooms as they tickled her nose, and she could not help but be pleased.  
  
"Do not deny me what I have long desired..."  
  
The words surprised even her as they fell from her lips. It was her heart that had been saying all the things it had long felt, even when her mind had not the smallest clue. She was so lost in all she had been feeling, the taste of his mouth, his strong muscles, soft caresses and tender kisses that she threw caution and logic into the wind and followed her heart.  
  
And Arwen did not regret her decision.  
  
It was perhaps the one decision she could live with for the rest of her life.  
  
She had thought she knew what love felt like. What being in love and what loving someone felt like. How naive she had been. She had never known love until Legolas. Although she had been with Aragorn for many years now, being with him was placid at best. Their relationship was...comfortable.   
  
With Legolas it was painfully intense yet extremely simple. Loving him was so simple. She did it freely and easily enough, for he was an extension of her very being. Arwen finally understood that being in love was simple. It did not have to be bitter and hard, confusing and remorseful. She did not have to sacrifice any part of her to love Legolas.  
  
However, their circumstances were not simple.   
  
She was married and bound to the mortal world. Long ago she had forsaken her immortality for Aragorn. Aragorn was still her husband and even now, she still loved him and respected him deeply.   
  
In the end it came down to one simple question, was she strong enough to fight for their love?  
  
Arwen did not know to even begin to answer.  
  
------  
  
Over and over again the events of the previous night played in his mind.  
  
"Do not deny me what I have long desired..."  
  
He was so surprised by her words, yet they breathed new life into him and gave him new hope. He could still taste her on his lips.  
  
Then in the heat of passion, either by her own will or not, she whispered so softly that he barely made out the words, "Amin mela lle."  
  
Could it be true? Did she love him? Had he finally proven himself worthy enough to be loved in return? It was wonderful. There was a lightness in his heart and it flowed like water through his veins. Her love gave him pure bliss and he never wanted the feeling to end.  
  
But oh, there was still a shadow in his mind. And it was growing. His acts, while absolutely fulfilling, were the ultimate betrayal. Arwen meant as much to Aragorn as she did to him, and his actions would not be without consequence.  
  
He was indeed, doomed. Damned to be with her and damned to be without her. But another question was stirring in his mind. His affections and where his heart lie were now obvious to both of them ... but what about Arwen? She was married and had forsaken everything for her great love, Aragorn. So how did he fit into the picture?   
  
He dared to let himself think that she must have loved him, at least to some degree, to go against her marriage which was held in the hearts of many as a sacred love story. She must have felt something for him. Something strong enough to break down the barrier of her love for Aragorn.   
  
He decided it was time to find out.  
  
------  
  
He found her standing in front of Galadriel's abandoned mirror. The air around her was heavy and everything was unusually silent. He knew before she turned around that she was crying.  
  
When she lifted her face to his and looked up at him under heavy lashes, her violet eyes told him his answer. Immediately, he understood and she became consumed with grief, uncontrolled sobs overtook her form and she wept bitterly.   
  
Legolas was not utterly shocked by her decision. He was just sort of ... numb to it all. Still, he cursed himself for even letting even the smallest hope survive. He had once again been played a fool. He should have seen it coming. Should have known.  
  
He once again took pity on her but as he moved to comfort her, she jerked away almost violently, as if burned. He simply shook his head and gathered her in his arms, even as she fought him. Finally relenting, she fell into chest and cried for their untimely love. Then he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead saying "It's time to get you home." Which only brought more tears. He kissed her gently on the lips, but did not let go and kissed him deeply.  
  
There in his arms, locked in his kiss...that is where she belonged. Where she wanted to stay for all eternity.  
She wished with her whole heart that she could just stay there with him.   
  
------  
  
Unbeknownst to the lovers was a pair of eyes who watched them silently in the shadows of the wood. The figure then slipped away and made haste back to the kingdom of Gondor.  
  
------  
  
Amin mela lle: I love you 


	9. Fall From Grace

A/N: Not mine. I really, really hope you enjoy this. I wanted to make sure that the characters stayed somewhat true to their origins (especially for this chapter). And it was extremely hard for me to write. I can only hope I did them some kind of justice. So, it would really mean a lot to me if you'd review. Special thanks to all those that did review previous chapters, you are awesome! Thanks, and enjoy.   
  
------  
  
Fall from Grace  
  
------  
  
Aragorn, King Elessar, was gingerly smoking his pipe by a fire as he waited for news of his wife. It had been a fortnight since she rode off into the sunrise and he expected her return shortly. In his impatience, and against Arwen's wishes, he sent a mortal man to the woods of Lothlorien to see what had befallen his Queen. Suddenly, the door opened, it's creaking pierced through the silence of the night and his messenger clumsily stumbled into the room.   
  
"My Lord, I bring news from Lothlorien."  
  
"What is it? Where is the Queen?" The King asked, rising up from his seat.  
  
"I believe she is making her way back to Gondor..."  
  
"Why are you not with her?"  
  
"She has company with her...an elf."  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, his alarm vanishing instantly. "It has been many seasons now that I have not seen him!"  
  
"But my Lord..." The messenger was quite confused by the King's sudden change in mood and temperament.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, for he has been my great friend through many tidings and the Queen's dearest friend."  
  
"But they--I saw them your majesty," he managed to blurt out.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"The Queen and the elf..."  
  
Aragorn patiently waited for him to continue.  
  
"They were in the woods...I saw them, they were...he embraced her and then he...he kissed her."  
  
Aragorn's face grew grave as a dark shadow passed over his features. His eyes darkened and it seemed to the man that he suddenly looked much older. The room seemed colder despite the fire that was lit, and the man grew afraid.  
  
"Boy, you speak ill towards two I care more about than the whole of the world. He is like my brethren and she is your Queen, I advise you to select your words carefully. Do you swear on your life that what you speak of is indeed the truth and is no lie...and that you saw this with your own eyes?"  
  
The King now towered over the messenger and it was all the poor man could do by meekly reply,"Yes."  
  
"Did they see you?"  
  
"I do not think so."  
  
"You are sure of it?"  
  
The man simply nodded, out of fear or uncertainty, Aragorn knew not. He stared at the man who cowered before him for a long time before turning his back to him.  
  
"Notify me at once upon their arrival."  
  
------  
  
The way back to Gondor was quiet and often times awkward for the two elves. The closer they got back to Minas Tirith the more Arwen thought about running away from everyone and everything. Her whole body seemed to weigh ten times heavier and she found it hard to breathe.  
  
It seemed to her that the life she was going back to was surreal and her true happiness could only be found with the elf riding next to her. Many times she wanted to stop them both and just ride off, never to return. Yet, something always brought her back from her fleeting desires. But whenever they stopped to rest she would take her time gathering her things together again. She wanted to prolong the journey as much as possible. It was too soon yet to be going back.  
  
Legolas rode in silence. He had nothing more to say. He did not, nor did he think he could ever, understand how two who were so meant to be, weren't. He wanted her to be stronger for them... but it was not for him to decide how she was to live her life.   
  
Neither of them talked about their affair nor her decision to stay with Aragorn. In fact, they pretty much avoided all contact and situations where they would have to be in close proximity with one another. Although it pained them both deeply, both were too scared, ashamed and hurt to do anything but.  
  
At last they reached the gates of the city. They both paused before entering...neither wanted to venture on yet both unwilling to stay.  
  
Immediately upon their arrival, they were greeted by a small company of the King's men. "Legolas, son of King Thranduil of the Elven realm of Mirkwood, you are under arrest for treason against King Elessar."  
  
Arwen stood between the elf and men. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Queen Arwen, we have orders to seize the elf called Legolas."  
  
"He has not committed any crime."  
  
A man came through the crowd, the messenger from the woods. "My Queen, it would be wise to let him go with them for we act under the King's command. If you do not, you will be acting against King Elessar by aiding the accused."  
  
There was some snickering to be heard from the crowd. She saw their faces and looked into their hearts. These were the men whom she pitied for so long, the ones who hated the fact that the Queen was elf-kind and ruled above men.  
  
She stood defiantly before them, eyes raging with an awoken spirit. Men cowered before her and dared not to move. The were accustomed to the always gorgeous, gentle, wise and temperate Queen. The one who stood before them now was strong and powerful. As if seeing her with new eyes, they realized truly for the first time that she was mighty and wondrous among Elves. She showed them a glimpse of all her lineage, splendor and magnificence. They stood in awe of the Elven Queen.  
  
Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, forced her to face him and looked deeply in her eyes, "Peace Arwen. I will go."  
  
"Legolas!" She look at him incredulously, "You are no criminal. I am still Queen here and this is my command."   
  
"With all do respect, my Lady, I believe it would be better if I went with them," he spoke slowly, hidden warning in his voice.  
  
Arwen did not like it but she cast her eyes down in silent agreement. "Take him away, but be warned...do not harm him or you shall suffer my wrath."  
  
She watched as the men bound her lover and took him away.  
  
------  
  
Aragorn, King Elessar sat before a fire in the dark of night. He imagined himself back in Rivendell, seated before the Great Fire, back before the war of the ring, before returning the Numenor blood back to Reunited Kingdom. Back when he could think in peace and he knew, really knew, that she loved him.  
  
But he was sitting in front of just another fire as King Elessar and things were not as clear as they once were.   
  
Just then, Arwen burst through the door, and despite all her lineage and grace, she was impatient and enraged.  
  
"Aragorn, what is the meaning of all this?" she demanded. "Why have you captured Legolas?"  
  
"Quel undome, Arwen," his voice cold and unfeeling. "Surely, dear wife, I know not what you speak of."  
  
"Your men have seized him and have thrown him in prison!" she cried. He studied her for a moment, as if trying to determine if she was lying. Then he crossed the room and opened the door to address his guards and the messenger who stood nearby.  
  
"Is it true that you have seized Legolas and now hold him prisoner?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes, my lord. The elf sits in prison as all other traitors do."  
  
"I gave no such command. Release him and bring him forth."  
  
"But... he is a traitor to the crown!"  
  
Aragorn unleashed his fury, "Do not advise me in the ways in which I choose to rule and deal with the affairs that belong to me alone!"  
  
He then retreated back to the room and slammed the door shut. He leaned his head against it heavily, in deep contemplation.  
  
"Thank you Aragorn..." her voice was like music around his head.  
  
"I did not do it for you," he snapped. He sighed heavily, and turned to see the ageless face of his wife.  
  
"Are you unhappy here?" he asked in a kinder voice.  
  
Arwen thought it a ludicrous question, but there was something in the look in his eyes that made her heart turn cold. She finally found her voice, "No, my Lord."  
"Then I do not understand... is it true that Legolas was with you during your journey?"  
  
Arwen grew afraid. Had they been found out? How could that be? He heart was pounding excruciating loud in her ears. "Yes, but it was not planned. By chance we met in Rivendell..."  
  
"By chance?" Aragorn questioned, unbelieving. "Do you regret your choice now, Undomiel?"  
  
"No, and I would not lie to you."  
  
Legolas entered then, much to the distress of Aragorn, and bowed before the couple.  
  
"You could have had anyone Legolas. But you insist on taking what is mine! Have you no honor? Does our friendship mean nothing to you at all?"  
  
Legolas stood silent and proud. This was his own doing, and now he was to suffer the consequences.  
  
He addressed them both, "For years I have tolerated your relationship out of my love for both of you. And to hear of this? My wife and friend rendezvous in the woods, locked in a lover's embrace! In my worst nightmares, I never believed it would be so."  
  
Arwen had had enough.  
  
"You presume too much my Lord. Even though I have been made Queen of Men ...I am will and always will be elf-kind. Knowing that all of my people and my kin have left these shores is not an easy burden to carry. Their light has forever been extinguished and their dwellings deserted. And while Legolas did kiss me, it was not of romance. It was simply an Elven prince comforting a queen. How easily you have let your jealousy cloud your judgment!"  
  
"I cannot allow myself to believe the words that fall from your mouth," although he deeply wanted to believe her and have the whole situation disappear.  
  
"Then you shall hear it from another." Legolas stepped outside and dragged the messenger in by the collar. "Were you the one that spied us in the woods?"  
  
"I am. I saw you coveting the Queen!"  
  
"You are mistaken! Was I not in distress? Was I not in tears?" Arwen was desperate for answers.  
  
The man was speechless. His eyes darted between the three who now surrounded him.  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"I-I do not remember... perhaps."  
  
"You do not remember? I think you should be thrown in the dungeons to help you remember!"  
  
"I think it is coming back to me now...yes, I believe the Queen was in a state of misery. But that does not excuse your actions or behavior!!"  
  
Legolas threw him out of the room.  
  
Aragorn now stood apart from them. He looked out of a window and he could barely make out the silhouettes of the buildings in the city below. To his surprise, he felt remarkably calm. It was not exactly relief, but it was something.  
Arwen walked up behind him and tentatively placed a hand on his arm. Her voice came softer now, "You must not let your jealously take your good judgment. That is not the King I know...that is not the man I love."  
  
Legolas witnessed the display and cringed.   
  
Aragorn held Arwen's hand briefly before walking towards Legolas. "Forgive me. My reason for loving you far outweighs my reason for hating you. Still, a shadow now lays between us. And the Queens reputation, as well as you own, is now questioned."  
  
Legolas stood in silent obedience, accepting the fate laid before his feet.   
  
"You are welcome to stay the night, but I think, it would be best that you should leave as soon as possible."  
  
The elf bowed slightly, "I thank you for your hospitality but I shall be leaving tonight."  
  
"Legolas...please, stay," he begged.  
  
Legolas could see that their falling out was as hard on Aragorn as it was on himself. He could see how much it would mean to Aragorn that he should stay the night, at least.   
  
"Very well, but I shall leave at first light," Legolas then took leave of the king and queen.  
  
"It has been a long journey and fatigue is upon me. I shall retire to our room. Goodnight my love," Arwen kissed Aragorn's cheek lightly before leaving.  
  
Aragorn, King Elessar, was now alone in the room. He sat before the fire for quite sometime before he sent for the messenger.  
  
"We shall not speak of this night again. It will be washed from your memory and all those whom you uttered the story."  
  
"Of course," the man bowed and left.  
  
Aragorn, King Elessar, sat in front of the dying fire and wondered how his life had taken such a twisted path.  
  
------  
  
'Quel undome: Good evening. 


	10. Correspondence

A/N: Not mine. Just to answer some questions, the Messenger from the last chapter basically got a bunch of guys together that didn't like Arwen, to arrest Legolas...acting "on behalf of Aragorn." And I don't think it was ever in Tolkien's plan to have Arwen and Legolas be a couple. Shame, right? Luckily, there's fan fiction! Sorry this chapter is so extremely crappy. I don't know what I was thinking, but here it is anyway. Last few lines are from "In Memoriam, A.H.H" from Tennyson. Special thanks to those who reviewed, it means so much.  
  
------  
  
Correspondence  
  
------  
  
The morning sun had barely tipped the city in golden light when Legolas arrived at the stables. He was hurriedly preparing to leave before anyone took notice of him. Suddenly, a tiny figure appeared at the entrance of the stable.  
  
Legolas cast his glittering eyes towards the cloaked figure, took leave of his horse Arod, and slowly approached the visitor. She pulled back her cloak and revealed herself to be a hobbit. Legolas was abashed.  
  
It was Elanor the fair, daughter of Samwise Gamgee and the Mistress Rose, and maid of honor to Queen Arwen. She was fair of face with golden hair, and her very welcoming and warm aurora brought a smile to Legolas' face as he remembered the hospitality of his hobbit friends.  
  
She gave a curt bow and approached him carrying a bundle in her hands. "I bring provisions from King Elessar, for your journey."  
  
He kneeled to reach her height and graciously thanked her. But when he went to remove the bundle from her he was surprised to see that she would not let go. Elanor removed a hand that she had been laying on top, to reveal a letter sealed and addressed to him. "I also bring correspondence and a token from my lady."  
  
She also revealed a small ring, made in the fashion of the Elves, that held in its centre the likeliness of the niphredil flower. Elanor thought that the elf looked very remorse and tense, a direct change from the lighthearted mood she had witnessed just moments ago.  
  
"Thank you," he said, so softly that she could barely make out his words. She handed him the bundle and disappeared. He placed the letter in his breast pocket and made ready his departure.  
  
-----  
  
Unknown to Legolas, or perhaps not, was that he was being watched. Aragorn, who had known of his plan to leave unnoticed, watched from distant shadows as he received the supplies and rode off into the mists. There was, for a brief moment before he mounted his horse, a strange look over the elf's fair face.  
  
He looked...pained.  
  
But then it was gone and he rode away without looking back.  
  
There was something so final about watching Legolas leave. It was as if something had finally locked in his heart, sealed away never to be opened again. Aragorn doubted that he should ever see the elf again.  
  
------  
  
The lady Arwen lay awake in bed, unmoving. She dared not stir for fear of herself. She didn't trust herself enough not to run after Legolas, so instead she stared at the bright, cold sky out of her window, imaging what was happening below.  
  
At last she heard the quick gallop of horse steps and released her breath. It was final and done, there was no way of turning back now. She and Legolas would never again be.  
  
Last night, after she retired to her bed chamber she hastily but sincerely wrote everything she was thinking and wanted him to know. She hoped it would be enough.  
  
As for herself, she knew it would never be enough. She would live the rest of her days having known real love and its remarkable wonder, and the torment of having it lost. Her bed and her life would forever be cold. The memories of Legolas her only warmth late at night.  
  
She could remember every jagged breath, every sigh of contentment and gasp of surprise. Burned into her soul were his eyes, dark and clouded with desire, yet intense with affection. His hands and mouth exploring every inch of her, his strong arms holding her ever closer. She could imagine the feel of his muscled back and chest, hidden underneath delicate skin, beneath her fingertips. She could feel his phantom kisses along her neck and collarbone, and his hot breath whispering in her ear.  
  
No, it would never be enough.  
  
------  
  
Once out of the boundaries of the reunited Kingdom, Legolas slowed his pace. He had no where to be, and no where to go. Still, he traveled a great distance, only stopping once for rest. At last, darkness fell upon him and he stopped for the night. The entire day he didn't let himself think of the letter in his shirt, though he felt its weight with every second as it burned a hole in his chest. Finally, in the cover of darkness he allowed himself to indulge in her.  
  
Sitting by a fire, he carefully pulled out the letter. He hesitated before breaking the seal, not knowing what he should find, yet very much aware of what would be written. As he read her words he fingered the ring in his hand.  
  
My Dearest Legolas,  
  
As much as I love you, and I do very much, I cannot unmake what is already done. Indeed, that choice is long over. As much as I would love to be with you, in your arms..my strength, your eyes...my hope, you kiss...my life, I cannot turn away from who I am now. You may call me a coward if you wish, for that is what I am. My love, I tried to be stronger for us...for you, but I do still care for Aragorn and my life is with him. You must understand that I have paid so costly a price for my choice. I have caused so much pain to so many...and to throw it all away now would be impossible. And the price too great.  
  
Indeed, I am still paying.  
  
Perhaps my reasons are petty excuses. Still, this is the path I must follow through to completion.  
  
I hope you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me. My path is hidden from me and clouded in misery. I am lost and trapped. Trapped between two worlds and two loves. Thus is my fate. And I seek no comfort. I am not deserving of such a gift. I am not worthy of your kind words or gestures. Or love. I shall be left in my miserable state. I cannot love you, and I cannot leave him.  
  
I am hopeless.  
  
So, my love, I beg you, love me no more! Sail away and leave me. Go beyond the confines of this world where my love cannot reach you. Or harm you any longer.  
  
Arwen  
When he finished reading, Legolas slowly folded up the letter and slipped it back in his pocket. He took a moment to calm himself. She was infuriating. He was angered, rather than consoled, by her words.  
  
------  
  
Arwen had just finished rereading books and other literature from her people when Elanor brought her a letter, sent in secret, from Legolas. With trembling hands, she broke the seal and read the words which she guess were hastily written.  
  
My darling Arwen,  
  
Believe me, I would sail to the Blessed Lands if I could. I should...Valar knows I deserve to see the golden coast. But what would become of us then? A bitter parting beyond the end of the world. You do not know what you desire of me.  
  
You once defied everything you knew and held dear, your very existence as you knew it, all in the name of love. And that love turned out to be less than true.  
  
You say you love me, so why isn't it enough to bring you courage? Isn't it worth trying for? Isn't it worth dying for? Was I just an escape? Someone that you could take comfort in when you were vulnerable? These wounds to my heart I received unwillingly and unjustly. Compare to these wounds, the scars on my back I welcome gladly.  
  
Indeed, I pity the fool who knows what it feels like to be loved by a queen. No, my love, I shall remain here as reminder of what you could have had, but were too scared to take.  
  
Legolas  
  
PS Tell me, love, do you sleep well at night?  
  
------  
  
Elanor was worried. While reading the letter, the Queen had turned a ghostly shade of white, almost like death. Her eyes became dark and tears gathering in her eyes, though they did not fall.  
  
"My lady, are you well?" Elanor asked hesitantly. Arwen did not stir for quite some time.  
  
"Yes, you may leave me now."  
  
When she was alone, Arwen sat down and began to furiously write a reply to Legolas' rude and vicious letter. When she was finished, she felt oddly at ease, unleashing all thoughts and feelings onto the page. Then, taking the letter in her hands, she crumpled it up and threw it away. She began to draft another letter.  
  
My Beloved,  
  
Did you know that my father had such high hopes for our union? In his eyes, you were my salvation. I tell you this because your words made me think of something. My whole life I have been living in the shadows of those around me. My father, Aragorn...even you. But now I will not be judged by the company who keeps me. Everyone will by judged by the company whom I keep.  
  
Never more will I live my life for anyone but myself. I have you to thank for that. You showed me my weakness, so now I will be strong. Not for you, but for me. I will be she who I always wanted to be, she who I am destined to become.  
  
So you see, my love, you did bring me salvation.  
  
Now I say that it matters not to me whether you choose to stay or leave, because I know that you and I will both survive. You will travel your path as you choose, as will I. And they will not be the end of us.  
  
I do not therefore love thee less. You have brought me a gift far greater than that of immortality or the gift of the Blessed Lands. I will never experience a love like ours again...and that matters not because I will always have this love. Our love.  
  
Far off thou art, but ever nigh; I have thee still, and I rejoice; I prosper, circled with thy voice; I shall not lose thee though I die.  
  
Namarie, Undomiel  
  
------  
  
She never got a response. 


	11. Interlude

A/N: Not mine. Did last chapter feel like it should be the end? Am I dragging this out too long? Eh, well we are getting towards the end now. I guess I should warn you now that this isn't a fairy tale, expect no happily ever after endings. Sorry kids, my whole goal is to make people cry. Ookay, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed...I am indebted to you all. Enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Interlude  
  
------  
  
There was a change to be seen in Queen Arwen. In the years that had gone by she had aged very little, a wonder witnessed by all, but out of the mists there seemed to be awoken a new Queen. Always just and fair, she now stood very proud and demanded to be heard and listened to. Her thoughts and counsel were greatly sought after and desired. And she was greatly admired and well respected by all. Those who were old enough to remember said she resembled Tinuviel in face but Galadriel in presence.  
  
But there was something in her eyes that made men stop dead in their tracks and want to weep. So fair and beautiful still was she, yet her eyes looked so dark and sad. There was no light behind them, even when she laughed, and her smile never quite reached her dead eyes. They seemed to hold a story of their own, one so filled with sorrow and woe that is made one want to break down with grief at the mere sight of the violet orbs.  
  
Aragorn noticed this change long before, and identified the change beginning with her arrival back from Lothlorien with Legolas. It as strange indeed, for something great and marvelous was awoken in her, yet something died also. For so long beforehand she had been idle, roaming the halls of Gondor with little interest in anything. He saw her slowly grow into a hallow shell of her former self. But now she was alive and spirited, passionate and gentle, more like the Elven enchantress he met in the woods of Lothlorien so many years ago.  
  
He would have nothing but to share in her joy, but she had built a wall around her heart that no one could penetrate.  
  
She was never cold to him, rude or unjust. She was a loving mother, a just ruler, and an obedient wife, but she always held back just a little part of herself. And he knew the reason why.  
  
Legolas.  
  
He did something to her that brought on the change. Aragorn hated him for it, yet loved him for it. Because he saved Arwen. He brought he back from disappearing and fading. Something he himself could not do, though he didn't try. Everyday she grew wiser, more beautiful, stronger while he diminished and grew frail.  
  
Legolas...  
  
They never spoke of the elf. And everyone was careful to mention him, and even then only of his part in the War of the Ring. No one mentioned Arwen's relationship with the Elven warrior. It was commonly known that no one should mention his name around her, and everyone knew the story why. Despite their great admiration and respect for their Queen, there was always speculation about what exactly was her and Legolas' relationship. Was there some love triangle in the royal house? Did the Queen really love King Elessar? Most of the kingdom always wondered, some even had theories, but no one knew for sure.  
  
Legolas was not seen in Gondor for years after returning the Queen. No one knew of his whereabouts, and many doubted that he remained on Middle Earth, though some still claimed they saw him dwelling in the forests. He was glorified in tales and made legend along with the other 9 walkers. Elves had become a thing of the past, save when they were lucky enough to behold their Queen with their own eyes.  
  
------  
  
There was rain and thunder outside, but inside King Elessar sat warm in his chair upon a dais in the great hall, a blazing fire made the shadows dance in the night. He was warm, but felt very alone. At this point in his life, he began to reflect upon his life and all that he had done. All his decisions, his choices, all his errors and misunderstandings were relived frame by frame. He wondered if he lived a good life, if he was worthy enough to claim the title as the King of Men. Had he fulfilled his destiny to the best of his ability? The answer to that would be discovered in time, though time was not something he had much of.  
  
He was deep in thought when his eyes picked up movement far off on the other side of the hall. Someone had just entered through the doors and was lurking in the shadows. Aragorn could just barely make out a silhouette of a figure, tall and lean, walking carefully towards him. He detected no immediate danger, though something was very peculiar about midnight visitor. Aragorn stood up to his full height, proud and tall, a glimpse of the splendor he could, even in his age, posses.  
  
The visitor moved closer, making little, if any, noise as they walked. Aragorn could hear the droplets of rainwater hit the floor, always drawing closer to him. Then, finally walking into the light, the visitor was revealed to be Legolas.  
  
"Mae govannen," Legolas said as he bowed in respect.  
  
Aragorn was locked in amazement. He thought, like so many, that Legolas had sailed years ago. He had no sight of him in ages and he seemed almost a distant memory. Yet, there he was standing very much alive and real before him. The years had no effect on him; he was just as lithe, strong, and fair as the day Aragorn first met him. Yet in those glittering eyes there was now a deeper wisdom, and perhaps a great deal of pain in the depths. They reminded him very much of Arwen's eyes.  
  
There was a disturbance behind Legolas as guards rushed into the room. "My lord, there is an intruder--" they stopped when they saw Legolas in front of their king. They poised their weapons ready to attack, but Aragorn halted them with his hand.  
  
"No," he said, "This is Legolas, a friend of mine from the past." The guards relaxed but did not leave until Aragorn begged them to give them some peace.  
  
With the initial shock gone, Aragorn now turned back to the elf. It was ironic to him, that he should be in the state of weakness as he was, with Legolas who was centuries older than him, looking nothing more than a boy.  
  
"Forgive me. It is not everyday that one encounters someone whom they proposed was long gone, walking before them again."  
  
Legolas said nothing. His eyes followed Aragorn as he pace about the room.  
  
"Why is it that after all these years, you have finally chosen to reveal yourself to me again?"  
  
"I came to look upon he, whose friendship I kept close to my heart, in hopes to mend that which was broken."  
  
Legolas was surprised to hear Aragorn's laughter, "So you wish to look upon me now in my pitiful state, and try to make amends before I pass from this earth? To do a dying man a favor..."  
  
"I do not come here for you," Legolas interjected. "I come for myself. I wish to make amends before I pass from this earth." He detected a flicker in the king's eyes, though in a moment it was gone.  
"You have finally decided to answer the call of the sea. Alas, though your intentions are noble, too many winters have come and gone, and the time for mending has long passed."  
  
"I have lived to see many more winters than you, Elessar, and many more springs. There is always time for bitterness and resentment, but also of forgiveness."  
  
"What would you have me forgive you?"  
  
"Only for loving that which was always yours. For desiring what I could not have."  
  
Aragorn was silent.  
  
"Yes, I am saying this now, I am in love with Arwen. But she would not have me...because she already had you. We both love her, just the same, though only one of us was lucky enough to have her love in return."  
  
Aragorn had sat back down, his chin resting upon his tightly clasped hands. He was deep in thought, processing all that he had just heard.  
  
"I suppose you were right all along," Legolas continued, "Amin hiraetha." With that he turned to go.  
  
Legolas was almost to the door when he heard Aragorn's voice calling out of the darkness. His keen eyes saw the king with his back towards him, staring into the fire.  
  
"Mellon," his voice was deep and rich in wisdom, "I have long struggled in my dealings with your relationship with Arwen. Even now I know not what to think ... your deceit and betrayal have wounded me gravely."  
  
He was speaking slowly, finding difficultly trying to express all that he was feeling and thinking. Legolas could see by the pained expression on his face, the inner struggle he was battling.  
  
"Though," he continued, "I would not have it that either one of us should pass from this world without me telling you this. I cannot forgive you for loving Arwen. Indeed, that is no fault of your own. I have always loved you and have been blessed with your friendship. I am truly grieved by news of your departure and your company will greatly missed."  
  
Legolas, upon hearing these words, found it extremely difficult to be standing there. In truth, he should be on his knees, repenting for his sin. He was not deserving of Aragorn's forgiveness.  
  
"No. It is I that have been blessed," he replied shakily, "To see the kingdom of Gondor renewed to its splendor by the heir of Isildur, such a man deserving of the name King of Men. And that I should have known him in my lifetime, and fought along side him, with him as my captain...and friend, I say I am truly blessed."  
  
There was silence in the room and Aragorn did not look at him.  
  
"Namarie Estel."  
  
The last memory Legolas had of Aragorn was the old king standing by the fire, one hand bracing the mantle, the other covering his tired face.  
  
------  
  
Legolas was making his way through the dark halls when he came across a corridor which opened to reveal the city below. The rain had stopped and all the world seemed to be fresh and new. The stars played in the blackness of the sky, beautiful and twinkling and urging him to come and play. He breathed in deeply and felt very old.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a gasp behind him. He turned his head and found Arwen staring at him, stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Inwardly, he cringed. He had wanted to avoid this encounter. But as his eyes met hers, all logic left him. She was dressed in a deep blue gown that matched the sky, and it was now flowing about her like water as the wind played with its layers. A circlet of silver adorned her head with her long hair cascading around her face. It had been quite some time since he had last laid eyes on her and for a moment he wanted to call out, "Tinuviel."  
  
"Legolas," she breathed, chest rising and falling. He did not move not utter a word.  
  
"Have you nothing to say to your Queen?" she asked, uncomfortable under his intense gaze.  
  
The corners of his mouth picked up a little. He found it rather funny, she was putting up a facade which he could see right through. Pursing his lips together, he took a step forward and bowed.  
  
"My lady," his voice sang in her ears. He looked at her again and something chilled in her stomach. He walked past her, leaving her in a state of shock.  
  
"And what of your lover?" Arwen's voice lost all pride and was no filled was helplessness.  
  
Legolas stopped.  
  
"To her I say that I love still. And I am taking my love with my toe the Blessed Realm. There it shall be evergreen..."  
  
"but never more than a memory." Arwen whispered, finishing his sentence as he said it aloud. She had heard the very words long ago. She closed he eyes at the memory of it and the tears that had been threatening to fall slid down her cheeks.  
  
Arwen spun around to follow him.  
  
"Then this is the end of us?" she cried, her voice wavering.  
  
He turned and stood before her. His hand reached to cup her cheek, her skin tingling at the contact. His thumb brushed away her tears, though in a moment they were back again.  
  
"My love, we were over long ago," he didn't say it to spite her, or out of bitterness, but he said it as someone who has accepted it as a truth. He looked at her with gentle and loving eyes and she relished in his touch. Slowly, he kissed the crown of her head and was gone. Arwen opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact and saw through her tears, his figure walking away from her.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried out as she ran towards him. He turned just as she reached him and embraced him with all of her might.  
  
It was a hug of desperation. She pulled him impossibly closer to herself as if trying to squeeze the very life out of him and into her. Arwen buried her head in his chest and he could feel her tears seep through his clothing. She did not want to let go, knowing that he would leave her. She clung to him, desperately hoping time would stand still.  
  
"I do not want you to go," her words word muffled by his chest. "Amin mela lle." She grasped at him even more, pulling him ever closer.  
  
Legolas said nothing but held her for some time, his hands weaving in and out of her hair. His heart was beating madly at it seemed to him that it was going to burst. She had only said those words to him once before and it weakened him.  
  
Slowly, he removed her hands from around his neck but held them close. He looked at her, as if for the last time, and it grieved him that he should be the cause of her tears.  
  
"Namarie, Undomiel," he whispered. He would have kissed her had it not been for the worry of prying eyes. Instead, he lifted her hands and kissed them softly, he gaze never leaving her eyes. Then he spun on his heel and walked away.  
  
Arwen felt a loneliness as never felt before by any living soul. She braced herself against the railing and sunk to her knees.  
  
------  
  
Days later...  
  
Arwen stood at the top of the highest balcony, facing the West, as the sun sank over the horizon. The sky was painted in deep hues of purples and blues, though Arwen noticed not. She sat there well after sunset and into the night.  
  
Aragorn found her there and brought a lantern to light to the darkened space. He knew she was silently paying tribute to Legolas. He moved to stand next to her and reached for her hand. It was deathly cold.  
  
"It is done then," she spoke, her voice soft and filled with sadness. "The last of my people have finally left the shores of Middle Earth. I am alone."  
  
"Arwen, you are not alone. Do you not still have my love...and the love of your children and all your people?"  
  
She tried to smiled at him. "The Elves have now all journeyed to Valinor, never to return and it grieves my heart. Though I will endure still with you until the end of our days. And that is enough to ease my heart."  
  
King Elessar and Queen Arwen stood aloft the balcony for a moment before venturing back inside. Arwen paused before leaving and looking towards the West, extinguished the light.  
  
------  
  
Mae govannen- Well met Amin hiraetha- I'm sorry Amin mela lle- I love you  
  
P.S. This is NOT the end!!! ( 


	12. A Bitter Parting

A/N: Not mine. Okay well there was only going to be one more chapter after this, but this one ended up being really really long. So I've broken it down into two separate chapters, filled with all the lovely angst. As always, many thanks to everyone for their feedback and support...special thanks to the people who cried. It made my day. Excepts from "Return of the King" are incorporated into the chapter because no one can do it better than Tolkien. Enjoy!  
  
------  
  
A Bitter Parting  
  
------  
  
The sun dared not to show its face that day. The world around seemed lifeless ... dark, cold and covered in shades of gray.  
  
And in the House of Kings in the Silent Street, beside the beds of Master Meriadoc and Thain Peregrin, lay lifeless the great King Elessar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, the last of the Numenoreans.  
  
------  
  
"...Then going to the House of the Kings in the Silent Street, Aragorn laid him down on the long bed that had been prepared for him. There he said farewell to Eldarion, and gave into his hands the winged crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Anor; and then all left him save Arwen, and she stood alone by his bed. And for all her wisdom and lineage she could not forbear to plead with him to stay yet for a while. She was not yet weary of her days, and thus she tasted the bitterness of the mortality that she had taken upon her.  
  
'Estel, Estel!' she cried, and with that even as he took her hand and kissed it, he fell into sleep. Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the splendour of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world."  
  
------  
  
The death of her husband gripped Arwen in its icy fingers and would not let go. She fell into reclusion, hidden behind a wall of shadow that no one could break. It seemed that she knew nothing and felt nothing but darkness and death, and many feared they would lose their Queen so soon after the passing of the King.  
  
Arwen stood motionless and did not notice the mourners who passed by. Dressed in black as dark as the deepest depths of the night sky, she stood at the foot of her husband's bed. The veil that covered her face, a shield against the cruelty of time, hung from her limp head. The wind danced about all those who gathered there, but she stood as still as the rock around her. The hours grew longer until at last she was alone.  
  
"Mother," she heard a voice call to her through the clouded haze of her mind. She broke from her dreamlike trance and turned her head to behold the voice.  
  
Eldarion stood at the bottom of the steps that beheld his father. Clothed in black and bearing the winged crown of Gondor, he was the one calling to her.  
  
"Mother, it's time to get you home," he said gently and lifted his hand to her. She stared at the hand, not knowing whether she should take it. She looked at its owner, a man now, and King of Gondor...her son. In that moment, he resembled Aragorn so much that she could hardly stand. She gazed upon Eldarion through the material of her veil and it was hard for her to believe that the day had come when his father should die and he become king.  
  
But as she looked into the gray eyes of his father, she found that they were not focused on her. She turned her head to follow his gaze and found that it lead to the figure standing next to her. His golden hair shone much too brightly in the gray of day, his blue eyes cast in reverence to the fallen king. He was no longer clothed in greens and browns, wearing black to match his heart. She was surprised to find that he was gripping her hand tightly, and she wondered how long they had been standing together.  
  
Avoiding her stare which he knew was hidden beneath the shroud of black, he guided her gently and she allowed herself to be taken, to her awaiting son.  
  
The King took hold of Arwen's hands and escorted her out of the House of Kings. But she could not help looking over her shoulder at he who was now kneeling before her dead husband.  
  
------  
  
The visitor was soon forgotten as Arwen fell into sickness. She was stricken with fever and chills, uttering words and phrases in her delusion. Eldarion caught on to her slurred elvish, but could never quite understand what they meant. Long he stayed by his mother's bed, desperate for some sign of hope and wondering what could be tormenting his dear mother's mind so. His father was no more, and he feared for Arwen. Sorrow grew in his heart as he looked upon her face. She was sleeping peacefully now, no longer incessantly tossing and murmuring with fever, though her skin was slick with sweat and cold to the touch.  
  
"May the Valar bring you some peace," he whispered, his voice echoing in the silence.  
  
------  
  
The healers were surprised to see her sitting up in bed the next morning. Life seemed to come back into her face and eyes. The sun was filtering through the windows, the sound of a new morning resting upon the wind. They found her facing the sunlight, eyes shut, keenly feeling everything as if for the first time.  
  
They fluttered about her in a mad rush, constantly asking her questions about her condition. Arwen was patient with them and kindly answered their questions, though her responses where short and often forced. Finally, Eldarion stood up from the chair, placed in the back of the room, and insisted she was fine. He ushered them all to leave and closed the door soundly.  
  
Arwen gave him a half smile in her gratitude. Eldarion noticed that besides her healthy appearance, her eyes were still empty.  
  
------  
  
Eldarion spent most of the day thinking about the events he witnessed that lead to his mother's recovery. A miracle, he would have called it.  
  
The stranger from before came calling late at night, wishing to see Arwen. He would have sent him away had it not been for something he saw in the pale light of the hall. As the visitor turned to leave, Eldarion caught a glimpse of pointed ears partly hidden by golden locks. Looking at him more closely, he saw a strong, tall body, youthful in appearance though something very old was hidden in his eyes. He stared in wonder. The stranger was an elf.  
  
He long heard that his mother was the only elf in all the world. But was he watched, sitting thoughtfully upon a chair in the back of her room, he knew it was not so. The golden haired elf sat next to Arwen's bed, holding her hands and whispering things in Elvish that he could not hear. And as he watched them together he could see an ethereal light shine from their sullen forms, and he knew he was looking through a window into the past.  
  
------  
  
Later that afternoon, Eldarion came back to her chamber. She was sitting up against many fluffy pillows surrounded by bouquets of flowers sent by the people of Gondor. When he entered her room, Arwen could see that he still had not rested. Fatigue showed in his posture and weariness in his eyes.  
  
"Who was he?" Eldarion asked her after a while.  
  
"Who, my son?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"The golden haired elf," he replied. She only looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
So he continued on, "He came here last night and caused quite a ruckus. He stayed beside you for a while...and seemed to be talking to you, perhaps chanting some words of healing. What they were I do no know but am truly grateful. He claimed to have known both you and father, but did not leave us his name."  
  
He looked back at Arwen and found her visibly pale and gripping her sheets. Immediately, he rushed to her side. "Mother, are you well?"  
  
She feebly nodded her head, "It cannot be..." she whispered. She rubbed her forehead, as if trying to force the answers to come to her brain.  
  
"There is another thing...he also brought these," Eldarion pointed to a vase of flowers sitting in a corner of the room.  
  
Niphredil.  
  
Arwen saw the pale flowers and her heart skipped a beat. Eldarion went over and selected a flower to bring to her. She saw him stare at it intently, having never seen anything like it before in his life. He placed it in her open palm and almost immediately its soft fragrance brought on memories far too painful and all too joyful.  
  
Eldarion looked upon his mother and the change brought to her. "Do you know him mother?"  
  
Arwen was staring at the flower as she turned it around in her fingertips, remembering things that belonged to her alone, things that were best kept locked away.  
  
"His name is Legolas," she finally answered, still intently gazing at the flower in her hand.  
  
------  
  
"...Then she said farewell to Eldarion, and to her daughters, and to all whom she had loved; and she went out from the city of Minas Tirith and passed away to the land of Lorien..."  
  
------  
  
Arwen had not dwelled there in many years and to pass the time she often roamed around the tress of Lorien, often remembering the time when Elves still dwelt among its branches. Clothed in her silken robes of black she walked on silently, mostly thinking of Aragorn...but on just a few occasions she let herself think about Legolas.  
  
She was so confused by it all. She had thought he had sailed over the sea so many years ago ... how was it possible that he could come back after all this time? And if he didn't sail, then why would he have come to Gondor that lone rainy night? And that they should not have heard from him in all that time?  
  
She had thought the sight of him in the House of Kings was a symptom of her delusion, but when Eldarion told her of his late night visit...and when she saw the Niphredil, she knew it was no hallucination on her part.  
  
What did this mean to her now? How would his sudden arrival back into her life change it? Did it change anything at all? It been quiet some time since she somewhat recovered after his passing, but only after her long quiet suffering. And a broken heart is not easily fixed, nor is it quick to trust the one who broke it.  
  
And so, if he was still dwelling in Middle Earth...where was he now?  
  
Giving up on trying to find answers she did not have, Arwen turned to make her way back to Galadhrim. And turning around a bend in the path, she found the answer to all her questions.  
  
Legolas, clothed once again in greens and browns, stood in the middle of the path as if he was expecting her. Perhaps he had. But he stood motionless before her, unsure of what to do now that he had revealed himself to her.  
  
Arwen was not utterly surprised to see him. In fact, she had been expecting him. She crossed the distance between them and ever so slowly, circled around him as if she was sizing him up. Legolas thought it eerie, her dark figure seemed so out of place in the fair woods of Lorien. She seemed to belong neither to the living or the dead; she was just...there. As she circled him, a shiver ran down his back as he remembered the Nazgul in their dark garments and hidden faces.  
  
Arwen finally stood before him and Legolas could see her veil move with the sound of her breathing. Her hands moved to the hem of her veil and after a moment of hesitation, she pulled it back. It revealed to Legolas the saddest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
She was entirely focused on him and he felt very vulnerable under her stare. She lifted her hand up and with shaky fingers she reached to touch his cheek. Fingertips barely made contact with his fair face, as if she were afraid he would disappear under her touch. Her eyes searched his and in them she found remorse and kindness. Her fingers brushed over his lips tenderly and he heard her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Arwen then saw light catch something around his neck. Her fingers went to it and she found the ring she gave him on a chain, worn much in the same fashion as their friend, Frodo, the ringbearer.  
  
She gave a slight smile at this as she once again caught his gaze. No words were exchanged; understanding passing between the two elves as Legolas took her hand in his own and together they walked down the path.  
  
------  
  
Still not the end...... 


	13. Untitled

A/N: Not mine. Sorry this took so long to get out, I was suffering from a block. Parts pulled from LOTR, particularly ROTK. Incubus lyrics and in there too:) The end is upon us...but not yet. Thanks to all the reviewers. Enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Untitled  
  
------  
  
That night he stayed in her chamber.  
  
Arwen had asked him to stay with her and he was content with just sitting in a chair across the room. Legolas watched her for a long time as she fitfully slept in her bed. He could only wonder what she was dreaming about, what hellish nightmare was torturing her. He knew that he, himself, could never really sleep anymore. Thoughts of Aragorn haunted him day and night, but seemed to come alive when the shadows crept into the world.  
  
They were both suffering their own mental torture.  
  
A cry from Arwen snapped Legolas out of his mediation. She was now thrashing about in bed, entangling herself in a web of twisted sheets and blankets and her anguish was made apparent with her verbal cries and streaming tears.  
  
Legolas rushed to her side, trying to capture her flailing appendages in a vain attempt to stop her from entangling herself even further in the mess.  
  
"Arwen..." he called, as he gently shook her. She paid him to notice and continued in her madness.  
  
"Arwen, wake up!!" he shouted at her and shook her even harder.  
  
She stopped her movement and he knew she had awoken. Legolas saw that her violet eyes were now awake with fear and tears continued their descent upon her cheeks as she registered her reality. Arwen covered her face with her hands, which only proved to muffle her sobs. Legolas gathered and held her as she shook and wept in the darkness of the room.  
  
"It was so real..." she whispered between sobs, "He was there and I- I...couldn't..."  
  
He, in turn, murmured what words he could muster to try to bring her some comfort, not knowing what was happening but understanding all she said.  
  
"It was so real," Arwen repeated over and over as he rocked her gently in his arms.  
  
------  
  
When Arwen woke the next morning, she found that she was alone. Paying no attention to his absence, he was always coming and going as he pleased, she dressed in her usual black mourning attire and prepared to spend another day with the trees.  
  
Arwen saw her swollen and bloodshot eyes in her reflection, and her nightmare came rushing back to her. Aragorn seemed so alive...talking with her, walking towards her...breathing. She forced it out of her mind and shrouded her face again in defiance of life.  
  
------  
  
When she descended, she found Legolas waiting for her at the bottom, idly twirling a niphredil bloom in his hands. He offered his arm to her and she took it silently. Then they started their turn in the woods.  
  
Sometimes they spoke, most of the time they didn't. They just took their time roaming over the land and their own thoughts, thankful for each other's presence yet in a world completely of their own.  
  
Finally, Arwen asked the inevitable question.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered and removed the veil from her face so he could face her, "why did you come to Gondor that rainy night so many years ago...and made us all believe that you were to leave us for the last time?"  
  
Legolas stared into the night sky, as if the stars could take him away from having this conversation. "I did not mean to deceive anyone. Indeed, I had every intention of sailing."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
He exhaled slowly and focused those penetrating blue eyes of his on her violet ones. "Do you really have to ask?" A small smile pulled on the corner of his mouth, "like always, because of you. My business in Gondor that night was with Aragorn... I had no plan to encounter you at all ... and yet, Undomiel, I never seem to be able to escape you."  
  
"My mind was set on leaving," he continued, "you and I both know that I have no real purpose for staying in Middle Earth. And your last letter reminded me of the fact. We are completely independent of each other, and perfectly capable of carrying out without one another ... you never needed me to survive."  
  
"So I ventured to Minas Tirith to make my peace with Aragorn. I told him how I loved you and how you wouldn't have me. I don't know that it changed anything, except confirm what Aragorn already suspected. In the end, somehow, we were able to walk away without secrets or mistrust." Arwen's eyes brimmed with tears, Aragorn had never told her what had transpired in that meeting.  
  
"I was ready to sail ... but then, you came along. There was something about the look in your eyes. Something I noticed when the light was just right. It reminded me twice that I was alive, and it reminded me that you're so worth the fight."  
  
"So why did you distance from me? From Aragorn?"  
  
"Because ... there was no place for me. And Aragorn had to believe I was gone. So that way...he could have his peace of mind before he passed on."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I once said that my place in this world was wherever you are. I stand by that. I shall remain yours, as long as you shall have me."  
  
Arwen was once again so grateful to have him in her life.  
  
"Still that was a cruel joke to play," she said. "When you told me that you were leaving, my worst fears were confirmed. But as much as my heart wanted, I couldn't stop you. For how could I deny you the Blessed Realm? I knew it was inevitable, but I was not prepared to hear those words from your mouth. And when you left..." she choked on her words.  
  
"I tried my best to get along with you in my life," Arwen continued after a moment, "I followed my daily routine down as I had always done, but my heart felt like it had died. I would lay awake at night and think of you...always of you..."  
  
"You were always so tortured and I know it is my doing. So tortured..." she caressed his cheek and he gave into her touch.  
  
"I needed you," he whispered, gazing deep into her eyes. "But it wasn't enough...I wasn't enough. I gave you my whole heart openly and you crushed it with your love for him." Legolas' tone was not bitter, but simply stated as his heart's truth.  
  
"Legolas, do we have to play this game? It has been drawn out far too long. It was never about me loving Aragorn...it was always about me loving you. Not about me choosing my life with Aragorn, but about not choosing my life with you. Not about him...but about us."  
  
Arwen grasped his hands and squeezed them tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry that you got hurt and I am sorry I put you through such pain, but what more can I say or do? How can this be right again?"  
  
Her glittering tears fell upon their intertwined hands and Legolas was moved to tears but remained silent.  
  
"I think we haven broken each other's hearts enough in this lifetime. My love, he was a good man. The father of my children...there was a time that I loved him. He was never undeserving. "  
  
Legolas nodded. He knew this...he knew all of this. So was it that he couldn't get over his misery? He didn't blame Aragorn, he didn't blame Arwen ... he just could not forgive himself. His self-loathing would not let him have peace.  
  
Arwen could see that she was not reaching him. Her heart was already so weak and could not stand to see his torture. She clung to him then, covering his body with her own.  
  
"Legolas, my darling, you were never undeserving either. Never. I would have loved nothing more to have you as my lord and my love, you know this. Why is it that you cannot accept that my decision was never based on you being unworthy? That you continue to doubt yourself and my love for you?"  
  
He could not meet her eyes. In truth, he could not answer her questions. Arwen wiped away his tears and kissed his brow, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Please my beloved, let your heart have peace," she pleaded. "For I cannot bear to lose another."  
  
Then taking his hands she placed them over her heart, "This is real... I love you, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
He embraced her then, needed to feel her and know in his heart that she was real. She felt his body tremble as he tried to squelch his sobs and Arwen wondered how they both became so broken.  
  
------  
  
It wasn't about forgetting Aragorn, but learning to live in a world without him. And the life they made for themselves was beautiful. The days didn't seem so long, the sky so dark, the world so hard; Arwen began to see color again and breathing no longer seemed like such a chore. Legolas found softness and gentleness once again in his surroundings, and he allowed himself the luxury of rest. Her nightmares ceased, and they would fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
They rarely spoke, not for lack of things to say ... but because words just seemed to hinder all that they were already communicating. Words held no meaning and had no place in the space they were living in now.  
  
They spent the remnants of fall and winter together in Lorien. Some days were better than others, but they always had each other to seek refuge from bitter memories.  
  
Slowly, the guilt they felt for being alive...and for being together subsided.  
  
Later, when they would take their walks Legolas would softly sing songs long forgotten. At first they were always sorrowful and cheerless, rendering the tune of both their hearts. Eventually, however, he sang once more of lighter things, of joy and nature, of stars and love. On rare occasion would Arwen join him, her voice and song so powerful and moving that all nature stopped at its soothing melody. Sometimes she would surprise him and dance while he sang, and at her feet was strewn a mist of silver quivering.  
  
Now, more than ever, Lothlorien seemed to be a place where things of the past still lived on. When Legolas and Arwen journeyed in its woods with starlight shimmering on their hair and in their eyes, like the light of the moon above the rim of the hills before it rises, it did not seem like the time of the Elves had passed at all.  
  
Joy crept back into their lives. Laughter also. And love was always present. Arwen and Legolas were happy and content.  
  
------  
  
But all good things must come to an end.  
  
At the start of the new year, Legolas started to notice that during their walks together, Arwen would grow tired and not journey as far until she felt like she could not venture out at all. Legolas became increasing worried and grew afraid. He did not want her to die also, not when they had just found a place where they could be together. Not so soon after losing Aragorn. Not when she was his very reason for getting up in the morning...for breathing...for living. Not when he did not know life without her.  
  
Legolas could not remember his life when he did not yet know Arwen.  
  
He came to her while she was resting in the light of the day.  
  
"My love," he whispered and her eyes fluttered open, "is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
The sight of him made he smile, but then a shadow passed over her face. She had much she had to discuss with him. She reached for him and he held her hands.  
  
"My darling Legolas, I am beyond even your help," she paused, "I am dying. I know that I have the semblance of youth and vigor, but I am tired, beloved...so tired..."  
  
These were not words he wanted to hear. Why did it feel like every time they had even a moments bliss together, they were torn apart by the cruel and unforgiving world?  
  
"Please Arwen ... let it not be so," he begged her as he kissed her hands.  
  
"In sorrow we must go, but not in despair," she repeated words of her husband in hopes to bring Legolas comfort, "we are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory."  
  
He kissed her lightly then and she held him close to her heart as the end to their story was laid at their feet.  
  
------  
  
Arwen's condition grew worse as the days crept by. She slept long during the days and nights with Legolas by her side. She had no strength to eat and he could see that what life was still left in her was slowly dissipating.  
  
Whenever he was around her, Legolas tried to be pleasant...if only for her sake. What precious hours they had when she was awake were filled with hope. But when he would watch her sleep, looking to peaceful but lifeless ... the pain in his heart grew until the magnitude of his grief became too much to bear and he cried for her.  
  
Upon returning from his daily walk, he found Arwen not in bed. Panic shot through his body at the thought of where she could be...if she was even still alive. He cursed himself for his ignorance. Rushing to search the immediate grounds for traces of her, he willed himself to not give up home.  
  
Dusk was upon him when her trail led him to Cerin Amroth.  
  
He found her laying amongst the grass and there were elanor and niphredil blooms were scattered around her. She lay still and clothed in a dress of the purest white, she was deathly pale.  
  
Legolas stood fixed to the ground. His heart stopped and fell to his stomach at the sight of her. Dread and death crept slowly through his veins and he grew afraid to approach her. Not knowing what he would find.  
  
Yet he could not give up hope that he was too late. "Arwen!!" he cried as he finally reached her.  
  
Relief spread warmly through his body when her eyes opened to meet his gaze. He cradled her in his arms and noticed her labored breathing and crying eyes. Her skin was cold to the touch when she reached with her limp hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"My love, I tried to spare you this sight...but alas, you have found me and I am glad," her voice was weak. "Legolas...I am afraid," she confessed to him.  
  
He clasped her hand as if to give her strength and her tears fell upon them. Legolas tried to control his voice as he spoke to her, "Be not afraid, Undomiel. There is a place between sleep and awake, where we shall live on forever. Death has no hold over us..." he cried into her hair.  
  
"Sing for me..." she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"She walks in beauty, like the night..." he began and tried his best to remember the words that he no longer cared for. She closed her eyes while he sang, comforted by his voice, and if not for the pressure he still felt from her hand, he would have thought her dead.  
  
When he finished, she once again opened her eyes and struggled for air, "My darling, I regret nothing." Her fingers went to her ring that peaked from the top of his tunic.  
  
"Oh Arwen...please do not do this...stay with me!" Legolas begged her as if he could stop the next moments from happening.  
  
"You were always the best part of me..." she smiled and paused for breath, "I love you Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
She reached for his lips with her own and his tears mixed with hers. Legolas couldn't describe what he felt when he kissed her then for there were no words and in a brief moment, there was nothing. He opened his eyes and looked upon her fair face, now peaceful and serene. No more tears flowed from beneath her lids and no air rushed from her mouth. Her body was lifeless in his arms, her hand now limp in his.  
  
And Legolas let out such a cry of agony ... none ever heard, nor heard since, so painful a cry that all nature stood silent and still ... and felt his pain. And all the world mourned the fallen star for it was she that they loved best.  
  
Uncontrollable sobs racked his body and he stayed with her yet a while, holding close to him the love of his life that was lifeless.  
  
------  
  
"There at last when the mallorn-leaves were falling, but spring had not yet come, she laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth; and there is her green grave, until the world is changed, and all the days of her life are utterly forgotten by men that come after, and elanor and niphredil bloom no more east of the Sea..."  
  
------  
  
Just one more chapter left!! 


	14. The end of it all

A/N: Not mine. Well...here it is, the last chapter. Arwen's letter is composed of lines from Elizabeth Browning's Sonnets from the Portuguesse.   
  
------  
  
The end of it all  
  
------  
  
He was standing on the brink, teetering. All around him, the song of life continued on...nature's beauty and wonder never ceasing. The sun shone clear and bright in the cloudless sky, the tune of larks filled the air and the wind danced about him as if skipping to the melody.  
  
And yet Legolas was unmoved.  
  
He was lost, wrapped up in some distant and fair memory. Perhaps lifetimes of memory. He sighed the sigh of a tired soul and ran his fingers over the cool stone. His long and slender hand traced the emblem of the evenstar and he noted that the dwarfs had done exceptional work.  
  
"Here lies Arwen Undomiel  
  
Daughter of Elrond Half-Elven  
  
Wife of Aragorn, The King Elessar  
  
Queen of Elves and Men  
  
Evenstar of her people."  
  
"When I remember your love, I weep," he whispered to the wind, "And when I hear people talking of you, something in my chest, where nothing much happens now, moves as in sleep..."  
  
It is indeed so? If I lay here dead, wouldst thou miss any life in losing mine? And would the sun for thee more coldly shine because of grave-damps falling round my head?...Lover, do not weep for me. I have been blessed in my ages of life to be well loved...especially by you.  
  
"After all the long years of knowing you and loving you, the day has finally come for me to ilet go./i But I am afraid. I do not know anything but you, my darling. A part of me wants to stay here forever...with you. It does not care to see what new life has to offer us. But another part, the part that knows you best, understands that I cannot linger here. Not for you, or for me..."   
  
...I find that perhaps our love was not meant for this world. It does not understand us. So I take comfort in what little hope we have to be together in this lifetime....and lifetimes yet to come. It is too great and too powerful to be conceived or held by the borders of time...  
  
"Sometimes I think I love you too much to let go. You once wrote that you believed that our love was not meant for the confines of this world and that thought brought you comfort. Indeed, I shall always be bound to you, and you to me, and this is my comfort. And I promise you, I will find happiness again, my love."  
  
... How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach...I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light... I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with the breath,smiles, tears, of all my life!...   
  
"I shall never forget all the love you brought to me. And finally now, I can see clearly that we were indeed different. And that is a good thing. Our love did not fit into a mold; It was beautiful..."   
  
... What can I give thee back, O liberal and princely giver... Am I cold, ungrateful, that for these most manifold high gifts, I render nothing back at all? Not so; not cold-but very poor instead. For frequent tears have run the colors of my life...  
  
  
  
"You showed me love when I thought it would never come to me. You loved me despite everything that stood in our way. And when you had the chance to walk away, you held my hand...."  
  
You are the keeper of my heart... and I shall but love thee better after death.  
  
"Goodbye, my Undomiel."  
  
All my love, Arwen  
  
He stood there for a time until Gimli the dwarf appeared by his side. Humbly, he took a knee before the green grave of the Evenstar and spoke in his own tongue, words of mourning and lament.   
  
When he was through, Gimli stood upright once more, but sorrow was strewn across his face. Legolas rested a hand on his companion's shoulder.  
  
"Come Gimli, it is time."  
  
------  
  
Then Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down Auduin and so over Sea; and with him, it is said, went Gimli the Dwarf. And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle earth of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
------  
  
Fin  
  
------  
  
"It is a fair tale, though it is sad, as are all the tales of Middle-earth, and yet it may lift up your hearts."  
  
-Aragorn in Fellowship of the Ring  
  
I guess that's it. Looking back, I've realized that most of my chapters were a bunch of crap! I think it was just too much... The pushing them together and pulling them apart... just too much, you know? So I that makes me so completely astonished that I actually recieved positive reviews! I can't express how much it means to me to have people enjoy my work...no matter how crappy it is... thank you thank you thank you.   
  
Usually, I don't write more than one fic for a particular interest of mine... but I think I'm going to make an exception with LOTR. I'm currently working on a series of Legolas/Arwen fics from when they were elf-lings, tentitvely titled, "Growing Pains: The Legolas and Arwen Series."  
  
Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers...my friends, I am so grateful.  
  
Michelle 


End file.
